Live Passionately Tonight
by grlnxtdr29
Summary: Blaine has been spending a lot of time with June Dolloway, and now has forgotten Kurt's Birthday. Fed up, Kurt goes out and gets drunk. An encounter on the dance floor with a mysterious stranger brings consequences Kurt could never imagine.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I was trying to write the last chapter of Dalton Boys, and the next to last chapter of The Final Bite, but this story just kind of popped into my head during a bout of insomnia (which often happens.) The title comes from the song Marry the Night, which should be a clue about where the story is going to go. Hope you all enjoy this!**

 **Reviews are always appreciated!**

…

He was bored. He needed something new to distract him, though he wasn't sure he would find anything here in this club. Most of the patrons were college students hanging out on a Saturday night. He suspected more than a few of them had used a fake ID to get in.

He settled into a booth near the back and ordered a bloody Mary, grinning to himself at the joke. He scanned the crowd again. He wasn't too particular when it came to gender, both men and women appealed to him, but he wanted something different tonight. Something unique. He was getting tired of the same old thing night after night; the same people with the same boring lives and the same lack of passion.

His eyes passed over the people on the dance floor. They seemed more lively than his usual companions, but still something was missing. That spark of vitality, of passion. His gaze moved on to the bar. Same thing there. It was as if these young people had already given up on life, already knew they were headed for a dead end life with a dead end job and a dead end marriage.

Wait, there! Seated near the end of the bar, auburn hair perfectly coiffed, impeccably dressed. Yeah, he seemed to be intoxicated, and he seemed a little upset, but still he seemed so...vibrant, alive, as if he refused to let life get in his way. He was perfect.

…

"Another rum and coke!" Kurt said as the bartender walked past. Sure, he probably shouldn't drink any more alcohol, but he was pissed off, and wanted to drown his sorrows, so to speak, but could you really blame him? It was his twenty first birthday, and he was all alone.

Okay, it's not like _EVERYONE_ forgot. Rachel had remembered, and had given him his gift Thursday morning as she was heading out the door with her suitcase, with strict orders not to open it until Saturday. She was flying back to Lima to visit her dads. Hiram Berry was going to have gallbladder surgery on Friday morning, and she wanted to be there to help out during his recovery.

Santana had wished him a Happy Birthday on Friday night, singing to him at the diner, before heading off for the weekend with her girlfriend de jour.

He had gotten a call from his dad and Carole earlier, wishing him a happy birthday as well. And Mercedes, Tina, Artie, Mike, and Sam had all texted him birthday greetings. Puck had sent him a lewd eCard in an email attachment. Quinn had opted for a more traditional paper card, while Brittany had sent him a rambling Facebook greeting that made little sense, but it was the thought that counts. Even some of his friends from Dalton had tweeted him a Happy Birthday.

So yeah, not everyone forgot. Just his fiance.

When Blaine had told him on Tuesday afternoon that June Dolloway had arranged for him to sing at a charity dinner, Kurt hadn't said anything. He understood that this could launch Blaine's career, and in turn Blaine would help him with his own career. And besides, the dinner was later in the evening. They would have all day Saturday to spend together, right?

The next three days had been hectic for both of them, with Blaine rehearsing for the charity dinner, and Kurt's school and work schedules. On Wednesday he had worked the morning shift at the diner, then had a dance class and his required English elective, Writing for the Stage, followed by Weapons class, and then a work out at the gym before going home for dinner and to work on his homework.

Thursday he had morning classes, followed by a double shift at the diner. Friday he had the morning shift again, and two dance classes, as well as Math and Drama, and then he had covered Rachel's shift at the diner. Blaine had met him afterwards and gone back with him to the loft, despite the fact that Blaine no longer lived there. They were both so tired, they had just gone straight to bed, falling asleep almost immediately. Thank Gaga he had Saturday off and could sleep in. He had requested the day off a month ago, believing that his Twenty First Birthday would be a big deal.

Kurt had thoroughly expected to be woken up with breakfast in bed and birthday sex, but when he rolled over that morning and reached for his curly haired fiance, he found the other side of the bed empty. Figuring Blaine was in the kitchen, he got up and went searching for the other man, but found the apartment empty. There was a note on the table, one that looked hastily scrawled.

 _Kurt,_

 _June wants me to do one more rehearsal before tonight. I'll see you at lunch time. Love you!_

 _Blaine_

No Happy Birthday. Oh well. At least they'd spend lunch together, right? Blaine would probably bring him his favorite Thai food and one of those mini cakes Kurt loved, and they'd celebrate his birthday then.

But lunch time came and went, and there was no sign of his hazel eyed boyfriend. Finally, around three o'clock, he got a text from the darker man, saying that June had taken him shopping and to a salon to work on his image for the night, and that he was sorry he'd missed lunch. He didn't even add on an I love you or sign his name. Nor did he say when he would return. The dinner was at six. Would he stop by before the event? Surely his fiance hadn't actually forgotten his birthday?

He sat on the couch and watched Project Runway reruns, forcing himself not to glance at the clock every five minutes. Six o'clock came and went, and Kurt was getting angrier and angrier. By seven o'clock he was pacing the living room. Surely Blaine would have at least sent him a happy birthday text if he remembered. It was becoming more and more obvious that his fiance had forgotten.

Eight o'clock arrived. "Screw this! It's my birthday, and I am going to go out and celebrate! Maybe I'll even have a drink or two! And screw you Blaine Anderson! I'm going to put on my hottest outfit and dance and let other men drool over me! Serves you right for forgetting what day it is!"

He had put on his tightest pair of black skinny jeans and the new red v neck light weight sweater that showed off his abs and arms perfectly that Isabelle had sent him (even his former boss remembered his damn birthday!) and finished the ensemble with a silver chain belt with charms hanging off of it every few inches, and black ankle boots that also sported silver chain adornments.

He had flashed his brand new legal ID to the bouncer at the door and headed straight for the bar. He was twenty one, damn it, he was going to have a drink. When the bartender had set the first drink down in front of him, he had saluted her with it, and drank half of it in one go. Probably not the smartest move, considering the burn down his throat, but he managed not to choke.

"Happy fucking birthday, Kurt!" He muttered to himself. He finished the first drink a little more slowly, and had ordered a second. And a third. By the fourth one he had a pleasant buzz going on, and was shimmying to the music. As the fifth (or was this the sixth? He lost count) drink was set in front of him, he was feeling much better, and sipped at it as he turned to stare out at the dance floor and the gyrating bodies. Time for some fun.

He finished off the drink, dropped some money on the bar, and began to make his way to the center of the crowded dance floor, shaking his hips and rolling them in time with the beat. Several people, both men and women, turned to watch him, he could feel their eyes on him, and it felt good. He moved seductively, smiling and flirting with everyone around him. One song blended into the next, and he lost himself in the rhythm, all sensual grace.

A new song started, and he laughed as the first strains of _Marry the night_ began to play. He ran his hands over his body, a come hither smile on his lips. He felt someone move up behind him, but didn't miss a beat, allowing the man to place his hands on his hips as they moved in sync to the music. He slowly turned to face the unknown male, feeling a little reckless. He would never cheat on Blaine, he was certain of that, but he wanted someone to notice him, to pay attention to him.

The man was taller than Kurt, his dark brown hair styled to look like he'd just had sex. His blue eyes devoured Kurt as they continued to dance. Was that eye liner he was wearing? Kurt found himself mesmerized, unable to look away from the other man. Neither of them spoke as the taller man pressed more intimately against the pale young man.

Kurt gasped and swallowed as heat surged through him. He should step back, he thought. This wasn't right. It took him a moment to realize that he had moved back, but only because the other man had maneuvered him off the dance floor, into the shadows at the back of the club.

"I-I have a fiance," He murmured, but still couldn't look away from the piercing blue eyes. The other man grinned, bringing Kurt's hand up between them, displaying the engagement ring on Kurt's left hand. The stranger leaned in and kissed the ring, never taking his eyes from Kurt's face, as he swirled his tongue around the onyx band.

Kurt couldn't suppress the moan as arousal pooled inside him. What the hell was he doing? Why wasn't he pulling away? Why wasn't he pushing the other man away? The darker male smirked at him, as if he knew his thoughts. He turned the pale man's hand over, exposing his wrist and placing kisses on the pulse beating rapidly there, licking a fiery path up the forearm. Kurt's breathing stuttered.

The man's eyes seem to glow white hot, and the taller man leaned in and whispered against his ear. "Relax, Beautiful. Forget everything else for now and just enjoy the sensations."

And suddenly Kurt couldn't remember why he shouldn't let this man worship him. He was pushed up against the wall in the darkest corner of the club as the taller man kissed him, his tongue demanding entrance, and Kurt granted it. He was dizzy and light headed, and so very hot. He writhed against the other male, who shifted his knee between Kurt's thighs, pressing into his groin and allowing the younger male to grind against it.

The auburn haired man all but whined when the kiss was broken, and whimpered in need as the stranger kissed along his jaw line, nibbling at a spot under Kurt's ear that had the young man keening in want. And then the other male's tongue traced down the column of his neck, settling over the frantic pulse. Kurt felt teeth scrape over the sensitive spot, and it drove his hips forward, causing glorious friction down below. He was desperate for release.

Twin spots of piercing pain lanced through his throat, causing him to buck forward again and stiffen, but the pain was forgotten immediately as the orgasm ripped through him.

…

Elliott moaned at the first hot rush of blood as the young man writhed against him. Oh yes! This one was different from the others, the blood rich and full and spicy. He let his thumb trace over the ring on the pale man's finger as he fed. He remembered how the man now shattering into a million pieces beneath him had seemed angry when he spotted him.

Perhaps he and the fiance had fought. Perhaps they weren't as devoted to each other as they should be. What man would leave this beautiful being all alone in a club?

Elliott finished feeding and sealed the bite wound. One thing was certain. This wouldn't be the last time he encountered the pale man. He would make certain of it. And he would win the man away from the fiance who neglected him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Wow, So much love for this story already! Thank you all for the Favs, Follows, and Reviews! I finished Dalton Boys today! YAY! If you haven't read that, you can find the link in my bio! The next to last chapter of The Final Bite is almost finished as well, and so is the next chapter of Coming To The Tree, and both of those should be up in the next couple of days.**

 **Reviews are always greatly appreciated!**

…

Kurt groaned as he rolled over Sunday morning. Even though the hangover wasn't nearly as bad as he expected, his head was pounding, but more like the thrum of his pulse than the cacophony of drums he had felt the last time he had a hangover.

He stumbled into the bathroom to relieve himself, and then went to the sink. After washing his hands and taking some aspirin, he frowned at his reflection. He looked like something the cat dragged in. Come to think of it, how had he gotten home last night? He couldn't remember much after hitting the dance floor. Everything was just a blur of motion and lights.

Oh well, he was home, in one piece, and he didn't think he had vomited on anyone. At least there was no after taste in his mouth. Shrugging it off, he reached for his razor and shaving cream. He was nearly finished shaving when he nicked the side of his throat. Cursing at the sight of the blood, he cleaned it away and quickly applied a bandage. He then finished shaving, showered, brushed his teeth and did his morning moisturizing routine, before making his way to the kitchen.

It was as the scent of coffee filled the room that he recalled why he had gone out the night before to begin with. He checked his phone to see if Blaine had called him, only to find a text received around ten PM the previous night, simply saying that his fiance had been exhausted and had gone home to sleep, and would stop by around noon Sunday.

Kurt glanced at the clock. It was just after eleven-thirty AM now. He glared at his phone as he poured himself a cup of coffee and doctored it the way he liked. He knew his fiance was dense sometimes, but forgetting his birthday?

Kurt had been very supportive of Blaine being sponsored by June Dolloway, even though the woman didn't seem to like Kurt very much. He had put up with the dark haired boy spending so much time with the woman, limiting their time together to the couple of classes they shared at NYADA, and the occasional after work dinner dates they had managed to work into their schedules. He understood this could be Blaine's big shot, and that Blaine would use the opportunity to help Kurt's career out whenever he could. But the last few weeks, even when they were together, it seemed as if the other boy was distant, and withdrawn, and when they did talk, the other boy mostly talked about what June thought or said. He used to ask Kurt his opinion on things, but now it was like the older woman had taken over his brain functions for him.

Kurt had just poured his second cup of coffee when he heard the door to the loft roll open. He didn't reply when he heard the other man call out his name, just stood at the counter sipping his drink.

"Kurt?" Blaine said again, before spotting him in the kitchen area. "Oh hey, there you are!"

He crossed the kitchen and placed a kiss on Kurt's cheek, not seeming to noticing at first that the pale man remained aloof, staring out the window. He did notice the large bandage, however. Blood had seeped around the edges. "What did you do to your neck, babe?"

"I cut it shaving, Blaine. So nice of you to notice," he replied in his snarkiest voice, setting his now empty coffee cup in the sink.

"Someone is in a grouchy mood this morning," The dapper man teased. "What's wrong, did Rachel forget to clean out the hair from the shower drain again?"

"No, Blaine, _Rachel_ didn't forget anything." Kurt turned and walked towards his bedroom. " _Some people_ have perfectly good memories."

Blaine was frowning now in confusion. "Kurt? Is something upsetting you?"

"No, really, what would ever give you that idea?" Kurt said, turning back to face his fiance, simply shoving his phone under the shorter male's nose with his recent text messages on display, then turned back into the bedroom and drew the curtain shut.

...

Blaine was confused when he saw the last text he had sent Kurt the night before. He reread it hastily to make sure he hadn't written anything offensive. Well, he had forgotten to say I love you. And below that was the text he had sent yesterday afternoon. Again there was no affectionate accolade, Blaine had been distracted by June talking about the image she wanted him to portray at the charity dinner. Was that what had his boyfriend in a tizzy? He opened his mouth to say something when the next text down caught his eye.

 _Hey! Happy 21st! Hope you have a blast, and have a drink for me!- Sam_

Oh, crap, Blaine thought, scrolling down to the other text messages dated the day before.

 _Happy Birthday, Kurt! Hope you have a wonderful day!- Tina_

 _Yo Dawg! They say it's yo Birthday! Finally Legal!- Artie_

 _Happy Birthday Kurt! Hope you have fun dancing the night away!- Mike_

 _Hey Boo, Happy Birthday! Tell that fiance of yours he better spoil you rotten today! Love you, White Boy!- 'Cedes_

He was so screwed. He moved to the curtain and slipped inside just in time to see Kurt finish buttoning up the shirt of his uniform from the diner. "Why didn't you say anything to me?"

Kurt glared at him. "You'd think that after dating for nearly five years I wouldn't have to remind you. I mean, how hard could it be, it's exactly three months, two weeks and two days before your birthday."

"Kurt, I am so sorry! I know you are really pissed at me right now, and it's no excuse, but I've been so busy the last few weeks working on the showcase with June, and attending classes, and trying to keep up with my homework! Half the time I forget my own name!"

The pale boy shoved past him. "Yeah, well in case you hadn't noticed, I've been just as busy as you the last few weeks also, maybe even more so right now with both Rachel and Santana out of town for the weekend. And they both have busy schedules too, yet they managed to remember what day it was."

"Kurt, I-I'm sor..."

"Sorry isn't going to cut it right now, Blaine. Because it isn't just you forgetting my birthday!" He sat on the couch to put on his shoes and socks as he talked. "It's the fact that you don't talk to me any more! And when you do talk, all that comes out of your mouth is 'June said this' or 'June thinks that!' Oh, and by the way? I know June told you to break up with me!"

Blaine was shocked. "H-how do you know that?" he stammered out.

"Jimmy, from weapons class, is a waiter at the restaurant she took you to. He recognized you, and overheard your conversation."

Blaine growled in frustration. "Yes, she did say that. But did Jimmy also tell you that I told her I was in love with you and that I would never leave you?"

"Yes, he did, actually. But that hasn't stopped you from distancing yourself from me!" He stood and retrieved his phone from the shorter boy, slipping it into his pocket and grabbing up his messenger bag.

"Kurt! I haven't been distancing myself from you! I thought you understood how important this was for both of us?"

"And I thought you understood how important you were to me!" And with that parting shot, he walked out of the loft.

Blaine was too shocked to follow him, and instead collapsed on the couch the other man had just vacated. How was he ever going to make this up to Kurt? His fiance was right, he had been distracted and distant since that talk with June, but not for the reason Kurt thought. Blaine had been trying to convince June to let Kurt perform with him in the showcase, but the woman was adamant, saying that Kurt would just hold him back.

Blaine didn't like the way the woman talked about his relationship with Kurt, but couldn't find a way to tell her that that wouldn't be insulting and ruin this opportunity for both of them. He had even considered dropping out of the showcase himself, but had thought it would be selfish of him. After all, even if June wouldn't promote Kurt to the world, Blaine could do it himself once he had a foot in the door. If he dropped out because he was uncomfortable with the woman, then he would be responsible for Kurt not having his chance in the spotlight once again.

…

Kurt had thirty minutes left on his half shift Sunday night, but it seemed like eons. He had still been pretty upset when he'd gotten here, but had since calmed down. Unfortunately, everyone else in New York seemed to be having as shitty a day as Kurt, and all of them were sitting in his section that day, and taking it out on him. Despite his efforts to please everyone, his tips had been crap all day, and Gunther had been on a tirade about one thing or another since he'd arrived.

Fortunately, Santana had shown up an hour ago (only fifteen minutes late,) and had eased the tension some. He'd told her about his weekend as they wiped down tables between customers.

"So, is the Hobbit still alive, or will I need to help you bury the body after I get off work?" She asked, only half joking.

Kurt sighed. "Was I too harsh on him? I mean, yeah, he forgot my birthday, but he is under a lot of stress lately. And it is the first time in the five years we've been dating that he has forgotten."

Santana stopped what she was doing and put a hand on his arm in a rare display of affection. "We both know that boy thinks the sun and the moon rise on your ass. Yeah, he screwed up royally, but he'll figure out someway to get back in your good graces."

Before he could reply, Gunther called out to them. "Hummel! Customer! Santana, I no pay you to stand around talking! Fill the salt shakers!"

They both rolled their eyes, and laughed. Kurt pulled out his order pad as he approached the back booth.

"Hi, welcome to the spotlight diner, my name is Kurt, I'll be your server tonight. Can I start you off with something to drink?" He delivered the entire spiel before even glancing at the lone customer. When he did look up, his heart seemed to stutter for a moment.

It was hard to judge height when a person was sitting down, but this guy looked like he was several inches taller than Kurt. His dark brown hair was topped with a beanie, and he wore black framed 'nerd' glasses over his blue eyes. He looked vaguely familiar, but Kurt couldn't figure out from where, nor did he understand the shiver of awareness that crawled up his spine. The man smiled at him.

"Just a glass of water, please, Kurt." The voice was so smooth and low key sexy, and seemed to crawl inside Kurt's mind. His mouth went dry suddenly as his name rolled off the other man's tongue. He had to swallow and lick his lips before he could speak.

"O-okay. I'll be right back with that and get your order." He had to force himself to look away, and by the time he reached the drink station, he was breathing erratically. What the hell was that? He had never reacted to another male like that. Not even Blaine.

He took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down as he filled the glass with ice and water. He tried to act like nothing was amiss as he returned to the table with the drink.

"Here you go. Are you ready to order or do you need a few more minutes?"

The man smiled again. "I overheard your conversation. Did your boyfriend really forget your birthday, Kurt?"

Kurt frowned, not wanting to answer, but found the words slipping out anyway. "Fiance, and yes. Would you like to hear our specials?"

Those blue eyes seemed to be laughing as the other man glanced to the engagement ring Kurt wore. Kurt felt his pulse quicken as the eyes moved over the rest of his body. "Lucky man, though if I was him, I'd never forget your birthday."

Kurt shivered, and stepped back. "I-I have to go. I'm sorry, I nee-need to go."

He all but ran back to the kitchen, grabbing Santana's arm as he passed the counter. "Tana, I need you to take that customer in the back both. I need to go. I-I'm not feeling well all of a sudden."

The Latina looked at him with concern. "You do look like you are ill. You're white as a sheet, and that is saying something, Porcelain. Go on, I'll cover for you."

…

Santana watched her friend scurry out of the restaurant as if the hounds of hell were on his heels, frowning. Kurt hadn't looked sick, he had looked scared to death. She turned to the back booth to see what had him fleeing, but when she got there, the booth was empty, an untouched glass of water and two one hundred dollar bills sitting on the table the only indication anyone had been there.

…

Kurt walked quickly towards the subway station, confusion roaring through his mind. What the hell was happening to him? Why was he having this reaction to some random stranger? He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice the figure step out of the darkened doorway beside him, until they grabbed his arm and pulled him inside. He opened his mouth to scream, but the sound died in his throat as piercing blue eyes ensnared him.

The blue turned glowing white, and he felt himself relaxing into the other man's embrace, his fear and concerns forgotten. The taller man smiled. "There's no need to fear me, Kurt. We are really good friends, aren't we?"

Unable to speak, Kurt nodded. The man leaned in closer, his breath fanning Kurt's cheek. "But you want to be so much more than friends, don't you?"

Kurt could only moan as lips ghosted over his, barely there kisses, teasing his senses, making him crave more. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew this wasn't right, but he couldn't remember why.

"You want someone to notice you, don't you? Someone who will put you above everyone and everything else?" Those lips skimmed along his jaw, scorching him, branding him. Fingers traced the column of his throat, and he felt a small tug as the bandage there was removed, to be replaced by fiery lips, sucking hard on the tender spot, wringing a cry of pleasure from him. A leg shifted between his thighs, and he couldn't help writhing against it as his arousal grew and grew.

"I want you to scream my name when you come. Can you do that, Kurt? Can you scream 'Elliott?'" Before Kurt could say anything, there was a pinching sensation in his neck, and pleasure slammed into him so hard he was coming instantly.

"ELLIOTT!" ripped from his lips in a scream of ecstasy.

…

The vampire smirked in triumph as he fed deeply, savoring the liquid fire sliding down his throat. He would soon wipe that silly fiance from this boy's mind completely, and then Kurt Hummel would be his, forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you again for the reviews and the favs and follows! Mostly Blaine in this chapter!**

 **Reviews are always greatly appreciated!**

…

Blaine fidgeted with the table setting, wanting to make sure everything was just right. Santana had texted him an hour ago that Kurt had left work a little early, and that he had a lot of making up to do. He'd already figured out that last part. He had ordered dinner from Kurt's favorite Thai place, and run down to the bakery on the corner to get dessert.

He glanced at the clock again, frowning. Kurt should be back by now. It was only a thirty minute subway ride and a ten minute walk from the diner to the loft. Had he missed the train? Or was he still so mad at Blaine he was avoiding him?

He began pacing as he waited. He had screwed up big time, he knew, but he also knew he loved Kurt more than anyone else on the planet. He had to make things right between them somehow.

June had called him earlier, inviting him to dinner at a fancy country club, but he had politely turned her down, saying he had already made other plans. She had been miffed, but Blaine had been adamant, and she had finally gave up.

He checked the clock again, worry starting to gnaw at him. His phone rang, and he answered it without looking.

"Kurt?"

"No, it's Rachel, but Kurt is here, something is wrong. I was on my way home from the airport when I saw Kurt staggering down the street. He seemed disoriented, and collapsed as my taxi pulled up beside him. We're on our way to the hospital now."

"Oh god! Is he hurt? I'm on my way!" Blaine said, snatching up his keys and jacket and running out the door.

"I don't know. There is a bandage on his throat that is oozing blood, and he is very pale."

"He cut himself shaving this morning. It should have stopped bleeding by now!" He managed to flag down a cab in record time, and gave the driver his destination.

"We're just pulling up to the hospital now," Rachel informed him. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

Blaine hung up and sat back in the seat, fingers tapping restlessly on his thigh as the cab moved through the evening traffic. The driver could tell he was upset, and did his best to go as quickly as possible. They reached the hospital just ten minutes behind Rachel. He spotted her at the admission's desk as soon as he walked in.

"Blaine, thank goodness you're here. I don't have Kurt's insurance information." She hugged him and turned back to the receptionist. "This is Kurt's fiance, Blaine Anderson."

"How is he doing? Can I see him?" Blaine demanded, frantically.

"You can go back in a few minutes, once they've finished examining him. In the meantime, if you could just answer a few questions..."

Fifteen minutes later they were lead back into an exam room by a kind looking nurse. He was shocked by the other man's appearance. Sure, Kurt always had pale porcelain skin, but now it was as white as the sheet that covered him, and there were dark circles under his eyes. A fresh bandage covered the wound on his neck, and already blood was starting to seep through. His eyes were closed, and there were wires attached to his chest and one finger, and an IV in both of his arms, one with clear liquid flowing in it, the other with crimson liquid. A doctor was writing something on his chart, but glanced up as they entered.

"Are you family?" He asked, not unkindly.

"I'm his fiance," Blaine said, not taking his eyes from the auburn haired man. "What happened? Is he okay?"

"Mr. Hummel is suffering from severe anemia and dehydration, and for reasons we haven't determined yet, his blood isn't clotting the way it should. I've ordered some lab work. Would you happen to know if he has a history of hemophilia?"

Blaine shook his head. "No, nothing like this has ever happened to him before."

The doctor nodded and made another note on his chart. "Good. He's resting for now. I'll let you know as soon as I get the test results back."

Blaine shook his hand, and then took the chair beside the bed, gently placing his hand over Kurt's. He felt Rachel slip up behind him. "It's going to be okay, Blaine. Kurt will be fine. He's probably just been working too hard."

Blaine appreciated her attempt to comfort him, but it didn't stop him from thinking this was all his fault. What if this was because of the stress Blaine had put him through the last few days? Last few weeks working with June?

"I should call Burt," He said, absently.

"Do you want me to do it?" Rachel asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. He shook his head no.

"I'll do it, thanks. But maybe I should wait a little longer to see what the test results show? No need to worry him for nothing."

She nodded. "Okay. I'll just go get us some coffee, and maybe something to eat?"

He shrugged. "Just coffee, thanks."

Once they were alone, he whispered, "I'm so sorry, Kurt. You know I love you. You know you mean the world to me. I was a complete and utter idiot forgetting your birthday." Blaine carefully lifted Kurt's hand to his mouth and kissed the knuckle, grazing the engagement ring resting there.

Kurt woke up gasping and jerked his hand away, thrashing around wildly, not seeming to see Blaine there. "Kurt! What's wrong?"

Kurt knocked over one of the IV stands, pulling the line from his arm. Blood splattered the blankets covering him. Blaine cried out in alarm, jabbing the nurse call button and trying to pin the arm down. "Kurt? Kurt! Calm down!"

The glasz eyed man finally seemed to register Blaine's presence, and calmed some just as the nurse rushed in. The pale man blinked at him as the nurse righted the IV stand and checked the line.

"Blaine?" He looked around owlishly, obviously very confused. "What happened? How did I get here?"

"Rachel saw you walking towards the loft as she passed by in a taxi. She said you were staggering and seemed disoriented. You collapsed, and she brought you here."

"Rachel? I thought she was still out of town." He sounded so confused, and Blaine's heart ached.

"Mr. Hummel?" The doctor said, returning to the room then. "I'm Dr. Manuel, I examined you when you were brought in a short while ago. You are suffering from anemia and dehydration. Can you tell me the last thing you remember?"

"Um, I remember cutting myself shaving this morning. And then..." He paused to think about it. He looked at Blaine. "I was angry. We had an argument."

Blaine sighed. "It was my fault. I forgot his birthday. I'm so sorry, Kurt. I know you are still mad at me, but I was going to make it up to you tonight."

Kurt took his hand. "I know, I'm sorry I got so upset."

The doctor cleared his throat. "What happened after that?"

Kurt tried to recall what happened next. "I was getting ready for work. And then it was a crappy day at work, everyone in a bad mood."

"Santana said you left work early," Blaine prompted.

Kurt frowned. "I did? I-I don't remember that. I don't remember seeing Santana at all."

Rachel returned just then. "I just talked to Santana. She said you had been serving a customer, and suddenly you looked afraid, and told her you didn't feel well. After you left she went to talk to the customer, to see what happened, but they were gone. She didn't see them at all."

Kurt's frown deepened. "I don't remember any of that."

The doctor patted him on the shoulder. "Memory loss and confusion can both be attributed to extreme dehydration. Right now I am more concerned by the anemia, and the fact that your blood isn't clotting the way it should. I just got the preliminary lab results, but they've turned up nothing out of the usual. I should know more later when the rest come back. In the mean time, I want to keep you over night for observation."

The nurse finished reinserting the IV, and she and the doctor left. Rachel sat on Kurt's other side. "How are you feeling?"

"Confused. Embarrassed. Hungry." The last was said as his stomach growled. "I don't think I ate anything today, and I'm pretty sure I didn't eat much yesterday."

Rachel frowned. "Why not? I thought you guys would have had a big party to celebrate."

Both boys were silent, and didn't look at each other. After an awkward moment, Blaine sighed. "I forgot."

Rachel looked at him blankly, and then the meaning of his words sank in. "Oh. Uh, what about Santana?"

"She and Dani went to Martha's Vineyard for the weekend, but she sang to me Friday night. Thank you for the brooches, by the way."

Blaine felt even more guilty now for forgetting. None of Kurt's other friends forgot. "I, uh, I ordered Thai food tonight. I forgot to put it in the fridge before rushing here. And I got you a cheesecake assortment from that bakery on the corner."

Kurt smiled at him. "Sounds delicious. Better than what they'll probably serve me here." He sighed. "I'm sorry I got so mad at you earlier. I do understand how important this showcase is for you, for both of us."

And that just made Blaine want to cry. He really wanted Kurt to be a part of the showcase as well, but June absolutely refused. But maybe what June didn't know wouldn't hurt?

"Uh, actually, I wanted to talk to you about the showcase. I want you to be in it!"

Kurt's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yeah, of course! I wanted to surprise you with it. I haven't worked out all the details yet, but I really want to sing with you!"

"Blaine! That's so sweet!" Kurt tried to hug him, but the wires and IV's got in the way. Blaine kissed him instead, just a quick, chaste kiss. "I can't believe June agreed to it. I didn't think she liked me that much."

And that just stabbed into Blaine's heart. Now he really needed to convince June to let Kurt be a part of the show.

…

Kurt was released from the hospital late Monday afternoon, with strict orders to eat five mini meals a day and drink plenty of fluids. He was placed on iron pills to increase his blood production, and was given a vitamin K shot. They still didn't know why his blood wouldn't clot.

He'd talked to his dad that morning, at Blaine's encouragement. Burt had been upset, naturally, but was just happy that Kurt was okay. Burt would be in DC later in the month, and would make arrangements to go up and see Kurt for a day or two.

Blaine kept fussing over him like a worried mom, and Kurt had to admit he liked the attention, but was worried that he might be being selfish. The two of them had talked a lot since last night, and he knew he could be something of a Diva (Divo? He wasn't sure of the proper terminology), and didn't want to put more strain on their relationship.

Blaine just shrugged that off. "I like taking care of you, and I don't mind if you are a bit bossy. It kind of turns me on," he teased, winking at Kurt.

"Really?" Kurt asked, his voice a little huskier than usual. "Well then, why don't you carry me to my bed."

Laughing, Blaine did just that, but to Kurt's dismay, only tucked him in. "You need sleep. Doctor's orders. I'll wake you up when dinner is ready."

Sighing dramatically, Kurt rolled on to his side. "Fine, but you owe me!"

Blaine just laughed and kissed his forehead. "Sleep."

He was exhausted, and sleep came quickly.

…

He was on the dance floor, and someone pressed up behind him. He smiled, and didn't miss a beat as the person placed their hands on his hips, kissing along his throat. His partner maneuvered them off the dance floor, and into a dark corner, as their lips met in a heated kiss. He moaned and turned in the man's arms.

He felt his back pressed up against the wall, a leg pinned between his thighs, urging him to higher levels of arousal and desire. His fingers fisted in the dark brown locks of hair as the kisses grew even more passionate, if that was even possible. The need for air became too much and he pulled back, gasping, smiling up into those blue eyes.

Blue eyes. That wasn't right. The man grinned at him wickedly, and then Kurt caught a flash of fang as the man lunged for his throat.

…

Kurt woke up on a scream, sitting up and almost falling out of bed. Blaine came rushing in, and caught him, carefully helping him back into bed.

"What happened?" The hazel eyed boy asked.

Kurt frowned, trying to recall the details of his dream, but his mind was completely blank. "I-I had a bad dream, I think." His voice was shaky, breathless. "I can't remember it now."

"Shhh, it's okay," Blaine said, holding him. "It's been a rough few days for you. It's probably all the stress getting to you. I'm sorry I made it worse."

"No! No, it's not your fault. Really. I love you."

"I love you, too." Blaine kissed him softly before pulling back a little, noticing the bandage on his throat had bleed through again. "Your bandage needs changing."

Kurt frowned and reached up to touch the white gauze. They had put two stitches in his throat to slow the bleeding until his blood started clotting on its own again. He watched his fiance gather the items needed to care for the small wound, and allowed the dark haired man to replace the bandage.

When it was done, he pulled the shorter man down on the bed with him, wanting to feel his presence as he drifted back to sleep. For some reason, the thought of being alone terrified him.

…

Somewhere across town, Elliott sat watching the other vampires fawning over him, preening, trying to win his attention, but none of them could compare to Kurt. After seven hundred years, he thought perhaps he had found someone worthy of becoming his mate.

He had always been something of hedonist, always out for his own pleasure. But the passion welling up in Kurt nearly matched his own, and he craved it more than anything. He hadn't experienced anything like it since Serafina, the one who had given him this eternal life.

Would Kurt welcome eternal youth and beauty? Of course he would. And Elliott would give it to him, not that silly fiance of his.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Glad so many people are loving this story! Thank you for all the favs, follows, and Reviews!**

…

Kurt was excused from all his classes for the rest of the week, and only working half shifts at the dinner through the weekend. This meant that he was alone in the loft for large periods of time while Rachel was working or at rehearsals for Funny Girl, and Santana was working or out with Dani. He was supposed to be resting.

The problem with enforced rest is it makes you restless. He'd spent most of his day Tuesday baking; cookies, muffins, brownies, and even profiteroles lined every flat surface in the kitchen and dining areas. Wednesday he reorganized every shelf in the loft. By Thursday he was going stir crazy. When Blaine stopped by with lunch that afternoon, he found Kurt standing by the printer as page after page slid out of the coughing machine.

"Hey, sweetheart, what are you doing?" He asked the pale man.

"I'm printing up fliers for my new Madonna cover band." He handed his fiance one of the pale pink slips of paper.

"Pamela Landsbury?" Blaine said, reading the page.

"Yeah, it was Rachel's idea,sort of. More of a slip of the tongue, really."

"So, you are going to start a band? Isn't that kind of defeating the purpose of taking it easy?" Blaine said, kissing his cheek. "I mean, you already go to school full time and work at the diner. When are you going to have time for rehearsals? I just don't want you to wear yourself out, especially right now when you are already not at peak health."

Kurt sighed. He could hear the worry in the other man's voice. "I know, and that is why I am dropping two of my dance classes this semester. I can retake them next fall. I've already called the admissions' office and spoke to them."

"Won't that cause problems down the line?"

Kurt shrugged as he got plates and silverware. "It will delay my graduation by six months, but that's all, really."

They sat down to eat the manicotti and chicken parmigiana that Blaine had picked up from Kurt's favorite Italian bistro. "So, are you rehearsing with June this afternoon?"

Blaine almost choked on his chicken. "Uh, yeah, after my History of Music class. I'm hoping to finish hashing out your part in the showcase."

Kurt beamed at him. "Really? What are we going to sing?"

"Oh, It's a surprise. I'll let you know when I get everything worked out." Blaine didn't look at him as he spoke, but Kurt was too preoccupied cutting up his manicotti to notice.

…

Saturday afternoon, Kurt sat in one of NYADA's rehearsal rooms with Rachel and Santana, along with Dani, waiting for someone to show up for the auditions. He was getting more discouraged with each passing moment.

"Let's face it, Lady Lips," Santana said from where she was draped over the edge of the dais. "No one is coming."

"I'm sorry, Kurt," Rachel said, "but I think she's right. If they were going to come, they would have been here by now."

Kurt sighed in resignation. "You're right. I guess this just wasn't meant to be. I'm sorry I wasted your time."

She just smiled and hugged him. "Hey, don't worry about it. I still say it was a great idea. Maybe you should just wait for spring break and try again."

He was about to reply when there was a knock on the door. "Excuse me?" The voice was low key sexy, masculine, and Kurt thought he had heard it somewhere before. Shaking off a sudden sense of deja vu, he turned to look at the man standing there.

He was about six feet tall, but the top hat made him seem taller. It sat upon a head of dark brown hair that looked like he'd just rolled out of bed. And he hadn't been sleeping, either. He wore a steampunk tuxedo that accentuated his lean figure to perfection. His deep blue eyes were lined with kohl, and his sinful lips were turned up in a slightly arrogant smirk. Kurt couldn't seem to look away.

"Is this were the auditions for Pamela Landsbury are?"

Kurt tried to reply, but his mouth had gone dry, and his heart was racing. None of the girls seemed to notice Kurt's predicament, so focused on the man leaning casually against the doorway. It was Dani who answered.

"Yes, you are definitely in the right place." It was her voice that finally seemed to break Kurt out of his trance. He glanced at her, frowning. He knew his friend was a lesbian, so why did she sound so happy to see this guy? He noticed Rachel and Santana were both entranced by his appearance as well, and that made a shiver crawl up his spine.

"Good," The man said, never taking his eyes off Kurt as he moved into the room. "I'm Elliott Gilbert, but my stage name is Starchild."

"What are you going to sing?" Rachel asked, voice breathier than usual.

He grinned at her. "I've prepared an homage to one of my favorite artists, Mother Monster herself."

He took the stage as the music began, once again locking eyes with Kurt.

 _ **I'm gonna marry the night  
I won't give up on my life  
I'm a warrior queen  
Live passionately, tonight**_

Kurt felt himself getting light headed, unable to look away from the man on the stage. His pulse raced, almost as fast as his thoughts. What was happening to him? Why was he acting so out of character? And why did this man seem familiar to him?

 _ **I'm gonna marry the dark  
Gonna make love to the stark  
I'm a soldier to my  
Own emptiness, I'm a winner**_

 _ **I'm gonna marry the night  
I'm gonna marry the night  
I'm gonna marry the night  
I'm gonna marry the night**_

He felt like his heart was going to pound out of his chest. Surely Rachel could hear it, sitting beside him as she was. Couldn't she tell he was in distress?

 _ **I'm gonna marry the night  
I'm gonna marry the night  
I'm gonna marry the night  
I'm gonna marry the night**_

 _ **I'm gonna marry the  
I'm gonna marry the  
I'm gonna marry the  
I'm gonna marry the**_

He couldn't breath, he felt like he was drowning, but he could not break eye contact with the enigmatic man singing, those blue eyes drawing him in deeper and deeper.

 _ **I'm gonna marry the night  
I'm not gonna cry anymore  
I'm gonna marry the night  
Leave nothin' on these streets to explore**_

 _ **M-m-m-marry, m-m-m-marry,  
M-m-m-marry the night.  
Oh, m-m-marry, m-m-m-marry,  
M-m-m-marry the night.**_

 _ **I'm gonna lace up my boots  
Throw on some leather and cruise  
Down the street that I love  
In my fishnet gloves, I'm a sinner**_

His skin felt too tight, every nerve over sensitized. He was sliding back in his chair, nearly boneless. Suddenly, light glinted off the ring on his left hand, winking up at him. He blinked, and an image of Blaine formed in his mind.

 _ **Then I'll go down to the bar  
But I won't cry anymore  
I'll hold my whiskey up high  
Kiss the bartender twice, I'm a loser**_

 _ **I'm gonna marry the night  
I'm gonna marry the night  
I'm gonna marry the night  
I'm gonna marry the night**_

Kurt fought to keep the vision of his fiance in his mind, trying to stand up, but it felt like he was moving through quicksand. His vision dimmed, going gray around the edges.

 _ **I'm gonna marry the night  
The night, the night  
The night, the night**_

The world faded to black.

…

Elliott frowned as he watched the paramedics load Kurt into the ambulance. Some how, Kurt had broken his thrall, but that shouldn't have been possible. When the boy had collapsed, Elliott's instinct was to carry him off to his lair, but the three girls who had been with him prevented him from doing so.

The shorter girl with the prominent nose had called 911 immediately. He heard her mention something about anemia and blood not clotting properly. He frowned. That didn't sound right. Yeah, Elliott had taken his blood twice, but he hadn't taken that much. Kurt shouldn't have been more than a little more than a pint short. And he had been careful to seal the wounds when he had finished feeding.

Of course, Kurt had had that cut on his throat Sunday night. It had looked like he had nicked himself shaving. He had taken advantage of that to hide the bite mark, but he had definitely closed the wounds and healed the small cut. And why wasn't Kurt's blood clotting?

Before he could think any further on the matter, he heard a shout, and saw the three girl's turn towards the voice. He turned as well, and saw a short, dark haired man running towards the ambulance.

"Blaine," one of the girl's called out, and hugged the hazel eyed man, even as one of the other girls called out to the ambulance attendant.

"Hang on, his fiance is here. He'll want to ride with Kurt to the hospital."

So, this was Kurt's fiance. Elliott studied the man. He wore black jeans with a red button down. The black suspenders seemed unnecessary with the thin belt he wore. A black bow tie with red stripes and black loafers with no socks finished off the look. He had to admit, the guy did look like a 1950's teen idol, not what he had been expecting at all. And he seemed to be very upset about Kurt collapsing.

"What happened, Rachel?" He asked, slipping into the back of the ambulance with the petite girl, just before the door was closed.

That was a very good question, Elliott thought. What the hell was going on with Kurt Hummel?

…

Blaine couldn't believe he was sitting beside a hospital bed again so soon. Kurt had been getting stronger everyday, and his blood count had been much better at his follow up appointment on Friday. His blood had even started clotting again, although still not as much as it should. So why was the man he loved unconscious, and not responding to his voice or his touch?

When he'd gotten Santana's call earlier, June had been angry about him rushing off. He had just shouted something over his shoulder about Kurt collapsing, but she had still been upset, shouting that he needed to think about himself for a change. That had upset him, of course, but he didn't have time to dwell on it. He needed to be with Kurt.

Blaine looked up as Dr. Manuel entered the room. The doctor was looking down at a report, frowning, before he realized there was someone else in the room.

"Oh, Mr. Anderson, good you are here. Can you tell me, has Mr. Hummel mentioned anything about being bitten by an insect or animal in the last two weeks?"

"Bitten? Not that I'm aware of. Why? What is wrong with him?"

The doctor's frown deepened. "I just got the toxicology screening back on your fiance. They found traces of some kind of venom in his blood. They haven't been able to identify it yet. This is what is preventing the blood from clotting, but still does not account for the anemia. Nor does it explain how the venom got into his system in the first place. I'm going to have one of the nurses examine him thoroughly to see if there is any evidence of animal or insect bites."

Blaine frowned. "Surely Kurt would have felt it if he had been bitten by an animal."

The doctor shook his head. "Not necessarily. Certain animals, such as vampire bats, have a chemical in their saliva that prevents their host from feeling anything."

Blaine was confused. "Aren't bats mammals? I thought venom came from reptiles or insects."

"Usually, yes, but there are a few mammals that do produce venom, though none of them are indigenous to the US. Until we know for sure, I suggest we focus more on how than what. I'll send the nurse in to examine him. If there is no evidence of a bite, we may have to look into the possibility that it was ingested."

"You think Kurt ate something that was contaminated with the venom?"

"It's possible. There are always new trends in food here in New York, and certain delicacies, if not prepared properly, can make people ill. A few years ago there were several cases were people became sick, and even died, after eating improperly handled blow fish."

Blaine face drained of color. Died? Oh god! That couldn't happen to Kurt. And then another thought occurred to him. "Kurt is a college student who works at a diner. He doesn't have the kind of money to throw around on trendy foods. I think the most exotic thing he has eaten in the last six months was the pad thai from that place up the street from where he lives."

The doctor looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, for now lets check for the obvious sources first."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Sorry haven't posted for a few days. My Mother in Law is not doing well at all. Last year they told us she wouldn't survive the summer, but she did. Then they said she wouldn't make it till Christmas, but she did. Then they said she wouldn't make it to this summer, and here we are, but this time it looks like it will definitely be her last summer. She is basically in systemic organ failure. They sent her home from the hospital, but more as a way to keep her comfortable than as a sign she is getting better. We've been letting our son spend as much time with her as he can. I just wish our daughter could be here to say good bye to her.**

 **Anyway, thank you all for your Favs, Follows, and Reviews!**

…

Kurt woke slowly, groggy, confused. As the room came into focus and he realized he was in the hospital again, he began to panic. What the hell was going on with him? He thought he had been getting better. He could hear voices out in the hallway, the door not closed all the way. He recognized Blaine's voice, of course, and Rachel's, and one of the other voices sounded familiar, but he didn't recognize the fourth voice.

"We've identified the venom as coming from a pit viper, however, there are no signs of a bite on Mr. Hummels body, nor would it be something that could accidentally be ingested." Was that Dr. Manuel?

"I don't understand," Blaine said. "If he wasn't bitten, and he didn't eat it accidentally, then how did it get into his system?"

"And why did he pass out last night?" Rachel asked. "They said on Friday that his blood was nearly back to normal."

The unknown voice responded to Blaine's question first. "That is what I am here to investigate, whether a crime has been committed or not."

"As for what caused the most recent episode," Dr. Manuel continued. "We still aren't certain what caused him to pass out last night, although there are some signs of asphyxiation, which could indicate that he choked on something, but his airways are clear and there is no sign of damage. Frankly, I'm seriously puzzled by your fiance's condition."

Kurt frowned. He hadn't choked on anything, he was certain of that. But it had felt like he was being compressed, or squeezed. He must have made some sound of distress, because the door suddenly opened, and Blaine rushed to his side.

"You're awake! How are you feeling?"

Kurt didn't know how to answer that. Scared. Confused. Terrified. Weak. "What is happening to me?" He whispered, clinging to the darker male.

"Hey! Shh! We'll figure it out! I promise!" Blaine held him tightly. "I love you so much! We'll figure this out, okay?"

Kurt kissed him. "I love you too. I just don't know what is happening to me!"

"It's going to be alright!" Blaine said, kissing him back.

Rachel, the doctor, and the unknown man entered the room more slowly.

"Your dad is flying up from Lima," Rachel informed him. "He and Carole will be here in a couple of hours. I'm going to go meet them at the airport." She squeezed his hand, and kissed his cheek.

Dr. Manuel checked his vitals, but Kurt was looking at the man with the badge on his belt.

"Babe, this is Detective Nicholson, he wants to ask you a few questions."

The tall, thin, blue eyed blonde moved closer to shake his hand. "Mr. Hummel, we are trying to figure out if you've been the victim of a crime or not. The venom found in your system is one that is not often ingested, as pit viper meat is not usually eaten. They've examined you for bite marks, but none were found. The only wound they found was the cut on your throat where you said you injured yourself shaving. They swabbed the area to test to see if the toxin was introduced there, but it will take time for those results to come back."

The detective's speech was interrupted by Blaine's phone indicating a text message. "Sorry," He said, silencing the phone and slipping it back into his pocket.

As the detective asked him questions about places he'd gone to in the last month, what he may have eaten, or anything that could explain the venom in his system, Kurt heard Blaine's phone vibrate several more times, but his fiance continued to ignore it. After the doctor and the detective left, Kurt looked to the shorter man.

"Do I even want to know who has been texting you every other minute?"

Blaine sighed. "It's June. She's pissed that I left rehearsal early last night, and still haven't shown up today."

Kurt was really starting to hate the woman, but he didn't want Blaine to lose out on this opportunity. "I'll be fine, why don't you go on and go to rehearsals. My Dad and Carole will be here soon."

Blaine shrugged. "I'm really not happy with her right now. I am seriously thinking of dropping out of this stupid showcase."

"You can't do that!" Kurt said, squeezing his hand. "This could be your big break!"

"You are more important to me than anything else!"

Kurt smiled and kissed him. "I love you. Now get out of here! Go to rehearsals, so that witch will stop texting you." Even as he spoke he heard the vibration from the phone again.

Blaine sighed again, and kissed him once more before leaving.

…

Santana Lopez was many things, but first and foremost, she was fiercely protective of those few people she called friends. So when her Mexican psychic third eye told her what was happening to Kurt wasn't natural, she vowed to herself to find out what the hell was going on and put a stop to it.

That was why she had left her shift at the dinner early that afternoon to head to the The Bronx. She had done a lot of research on line the night before, and found what she was looking for, memorizing the address.

The store front looked empty, except a small sign in the window, instructing people to ring the bell for service. It took a minute or so after she rang the bell before someone answered.

"Can I help you?" The woman looked ancient, her grey hair braided into a turban around her head, her dark coffee colored skin weathered and wrinkled, but her black eyes still shown with intelligence, and something undefinable.

"I believe my friend may be under threat by some malevolent being. They've attacked him at least twice now."

The older woman studied her face for a moment, and then nodded her head and invited the Latina inside. "Have you brought something of his that I may use to divine what is happening?"

Santana nodded and pulled a hair brush from her bag, handing it to the other woman. She lead Santana into a back room, and instructed her to sit at a small table. After pouring them each a cup of tea, she plucked a few strands of hair from the brush, and knotted them.

She placed the hairs in a dish of herbs, and set them on fire, studying the patterns in the smoke. Santana watched her as she sipped the tea, noting that the woman's eyes seemed to cloud over.

"Three beings fight for your friend's soul. One means him no harm, though they wish to posses his affections. One only wants him because of the first. But the third wants him out of the way. The first two will sort themselves out in time, but you will need the aide of the first to vanquish the third."

"Can you tell me who they are?" Santana asked.

The old woman shook her head no. "The first two dance in shadows, the third hides in plain sight. I will make you a talisman to help protect your friend, but the one who seeks to harm him is powerful. It may not be enough. You must be vigilant."

Santana nodded. "What do I owe you?"

The woman blinked, her eyes once more crystal clear, as she smiled at the younger woman. "A truth will be payment enough."

The dark haired woman frowned. "What truth?"

"You will understand in time. It will not be I who collects the debt. When the time is right, you will confess."

Santana didn't appreciate the crypticness of the woman's message, but watched as the older woman formed a small piece of clay into a disc, embedding in it a small white feather and a sprig of rosemary. She added a small amethyst to it, and inscribed it with symbols Santana didn't understand. The woman then baked it for thirty minutes, and after it cooled, placed it on a leather cord.

"Your friend must wear this at all times, it will protect him from mental assault and dark magic."

Santana took it, thanking the woman. Now came the hard part, convincing Kurt to wear it.

…

Blaine arrived at the rehearsal studio to find June shouting instructions to a group of dancers. When she spotted him, she frowned.

"Finally decided to show up, I see. You know, I am beginning to think you don't deserve everything I've done for you, Blaine."

"Kurt is in the hospital again," he stated. "He's very ill."

"He's probably faking it! I told you to dump him."

"He's my fiance, the love of my life! I am not dumping him! And he is not faking it! The police are involved. They think someone is trying to hurt him. They found traces of snake venom in his blood."

She waved that off. "He's a distraction to you. You should be focusing on you, your career. You are young, you'll find another love someday."

"If you are going to constantly belittle the man I love, then I am out of here. Nothing is more important to me than Kurt." He turned to leave.

"Fine, I'll drop it. The showcase is just over a week away. Come along, there is someone I want you to meet."

Blaine hesitated before turning back. He really didn't want to be here. He wanted to go back to Kurt and forget about this showcase. It was becoming more hassle than it was worth. But it could launch his career, and then he could help Kurt with his career. Sighing, he turned around.

"Not another word about me breaking up with Kurt, or I will be out of here."

She rolled her eyes, and turned to walk towards the stage, waving someone over. The man was about the same age as him, but taller, with medium brown hair and green eyes. Some people might think he was handsome, but Blaine thought he looked like some kind of rodent.

"Blaine, I want to introduce you to Sebastian Smythe. He will be featured along with you in the showcase."

Sebastian looked him over in a way that made Blaine's skin crawl, a smirk on his face. "Well, hello, Handsome. It's a pleasure to meet you."

His emphasis on the word pleasure left no doubt what the other man was thinking. Blaine didn't reply, merely shook the man's hand. Even that minor touch made Blaine feel dirty. June was speaking again, but Blaine wasn't really paying attention. He was thinking about Kurt.

…

Elliott couldn't stop thinking about Kurt. Something didn't add up, and he hated mysteries. He had heard the doctor talking about venom in Kurt's blood, but he didn't understand how that could be. He had tasted the man's blood just a few days before, and there had been no venom then. Yet according to the girl, who he had learned was named Rachel, he had been hospitalized a week ago, the same night he had last drank from him.

He had 'bumped' into her as she had been leaving the hospital earlier, apparently to go pick up Kurt's parents from the airport. He had said he'd been concerned after seeing Kurt pass out after his audition. The girl had been very chatty, and he had learned much from her.

Apparently after Elliott had left Kurt last Sunday night, Kurt had collapsed from dehydration and anemia, and his blood wasn't clotting properly. But how had he gotten the venom in his system, and why had he been bleeding again after Elliott had sealed the wound?

After Rachel had left, he had gone up to Kurt's room, but the fiance was there, as was a man who appeared to be a detective. Kurt was answering questions about things he may have eaten, places he could have gone where he might have gotten the venom in his system. Only Elliott seemed to notice Kurt's heart race when asked if he thought he had been bitten. Kurt wouldn't remember that, though. Not yet, anyway.

Elliott turned and walked away. He needed to think some more before he pursued Kurt further.

…

After Blaine and the detective left, Kurt dozed off again, but his sleep was fitful, full of twisted dreams. He woke up screaming.

"Easy, kiddo! You're fine, just fine."

Kurt turned to look at the man sitting beside his bed.

"Dad!" He sobbed as the older man hugged him.

"I'm here, Kurt. You're okay now. I won't let anyone hurt you." Burt held him tight, rubbing his back soothingly. "What were you dreaming about?"

Kurt frowned. What had he been dreaming about. Flashes of memory came to him. Shoved against a wall. Stolen kisses. Dark Blue eyes. "Karofsky, I think." _No, his eyes are hazel green._ "I'm not sure. I don't know why I'd have nightmares about him now, though. It's all kind of fuzzy."

Burt studied his face. "Well, your body has been through a lot of stress recently. It's bound to bring back bad memories. The important thing is for you to get better, and for us to figure out how this happened."

"I'm scared, dad."

"Me too, kid. Me too."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Thank you all again for the Favs, Follows, and Reviews! So, who else is after Kurt? And why? And How? You'll learn the answer to some of those questions in this chapter. It's a little short, sorry!**

 **Reviews are always welcome!**

…

Getting Kurt to wear the charm had been easier than Santana thought it would be. Kurt had been so scared about what was happening to him, he didn't even question it. He admitted to her that he felt like he was being attacked, and while he didn't believe in the supernatural, he didn't want to think he was going insane, either.

She was sitting with him as he slept in the hospital on Sunday evening, Burt and Carole having gone back to the loft to rest after their flight. She glanced up when there was a knock on his door. She saw a tall man with dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes standing there. He wore a long sleeved shirt with an open vest, and a beanie on his head. Despite his Nerd frame glasses, she recognized him.

"Sorry, I didn't want to impose, I was just wondering if he is okay?" asked the guy from the audition the previous day.

She studied him a moment before answering. "He's doing as well as can be expected all things considered. He's scared, of course, but who wouldn't be in this situation? Your name was Elliott, wasn't it?"

He smiled at her, nodding his head, and she had to admit he was sexy. If she were straight she'd be panting all over him. "Elliot Gilbert. Do they know what is wrong with him?"

She didn't take her eyes off him as he moved into the room and studied Kurt. "The doctors only know that someone gave him snake venom. They don't know how yet."

The man frowned, and reached out as if to touch Kurt's cheek, but pulled his hand back quickly as if he received an electric shock. Santana noticed, but didn't react.

"His fiance is very concerned," she commented.

"Oh? Then why aren't they here?" She could hear the condescension in his voice.

"Kurt told him to go. Blaine is preparing for a big showcase with June Dolloway in a week. Kurt didn't want him to miss out on this opportunity. They love each other very much." The last was spoken on a warning tone.

Elliott looked at her, as if really seeing her for the first time. She smiled at him, but it wasn't friendly. "I don't know who or what you are, but I won't let you or anyone else mess with my friends."

The male stood taller, and looked at her, smiling in return, a predator's grin. "You're a clever little mortal, aren't you?" His piercing blue eyes captured hers, and she gasped, unable to look away as white hot heat flashed in his eyes. He stalked closer to her, still smiling.

"I don't want to hurt Kurt. I find him fascinating. I want him to choose to come to me. But I can't have you interfering, can I?" He leaned in close to her and whispered softly. "You will forget I was here. You will forget whatever you think you know about me. And you will not come between Kurt and me."

The Latina girl blinked, looking around the room in confusion. Had she dozed off? She must have. She couldn't remember what she had been doing just now. She glanced at the bed as Kurt sighed and opened his eyes.

"Hi," He said, smiling softly.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" She asked, taking his hand.

"Good. How long did I sleep?"

"Only about an hour. Blaine's on his way. He's bringing you dinner. The doctor said you need to eat more to build your strength up."

He smiled at her, and squeezed her hand. "Thank you, Santana."

"For what?" She said, brushing a strand of hair off his forehead.

"For being my friend. For understanding how scared I am. I don't understand what is happening to me, and I don't think anyone else would believe me when I say that I feel like something unexplained is going on."

"I told you, my Mexican psychic third eye is never wrong. Can you tell me what you feel like is happening? Maybe we can figure out who and how."

Kurt thought about it for a few minutes before he answered. "I don't know, really. I keep having these nightmares that I can't remember. I thought they were about that time in the locker room with Karofsky, but the more I think about it, the more that doesn't feel right. And there is something about the color blue."

"What about at the audition yesterday? What were you feeling?"

Again he thought about it before answering. "At first, I felt trapped, like someone was trying to get inside my mind, but then it felt like another force was attacking my body. It felt like my skin was too tight, or like I was being compressed somehow."

Santana thought about this for a moment. The woman who had made the charm said there were three forces after Kurt, but he only mentioned two. Before she could ask anymore questions, though, Blaine knocked on the door.

"Hey, you're awake!" He smiled and went to kiss his fiance. She noticed that Kurt seemed to cling to him more than usual. Maybe it was just because he was scared, but she felt there was something more to it, something subconscious.

She had an idea of what she needed to do, but it would have to wait until Kurt was home. She said goodbye to the boys, and headed out.

…

He watched the Latina as she left the hospital. The clever little mortal would be a problem, he could tell. But perhaps he could win her over to his side. He followed her as she made her way towards the subway. It was only about eight o'clock, the streets weren't exactly deserted, but they weren't exactly crowded, either.

They were about a block and a half from the subway entrance when he made his move. "Excuse me, can you tell me which subway train to take to Rockefeller Plaza?"

She stopped and turned to study him. He could sense her wariness, and knew she saw through his innocent boy next door facade. He didn't give her a chance to resist. Green fire glowed from his eyes as he captured her gaze. She let out a short gasp of surprise, but fell under his compulsion. He lead her into a darkened alley.

She wasn't his usual type, and he knew she wouldn't be attracted to him either. He took her hand and raised it to his lips, fangs finding the vein in her wrist and striking deep. She began to struggle feebly, but he held her in his thrall. When he had taken enough of her blood to form a bond, he sealed the wound and released her hand.

He smiled at her dazed look. "Santana Lopez, you are going to help me get Kurt Hummel, and Blaine Anderson. Together we will destroy Elliott Gilbert. Do you understand?"

Dark eyes still glazed, the black haired beauty nodded. "Destroy Elliott Gilbert," she echoed.

Sebastian smiled.

…

Blaine smiled at his fiance as they ate their dinner. "You look much better tonight."

The pale man smiled at him return. "I feel much better tonight. Thank you for dinner, by the way. This shrimp curry is divine. Where did you get it?"

"There's this new Indian place over by the rehearsal halls at NYADA, just opened a few days ago apparently. A couple of the dancers from the showcase were talking about it."

"How are rehearsals going?"

"Good, although June decided that I needed a partner for part of the show."

Kurt smiled. "I thought she'd already decided that. Isn't that how you convinced her to let me be in it?"

Blaine cursed himself for the slip up. "Uh, I meant another partner. She's brought in some guy named Sebastian to sing with me on a few numbers. He's an arrogant prick, kept upstaging me during rehearsals tonight."

Kurt was frowning. "So, you are rehearsing with another guy, a week out from the showcase, but you still haven't told me what we'll be singing? When are we going to rehearse?"

Damn it, how was Blaine supposed to answer that? "Uh, well..."

"Blaine?" Kurt asked softly.

Sighing, Blaine let his shoulders droop. He should tell Kurt the truth, but what came out was yet another lie. "June doesn't think you are healthy enough to perform."

Silence.

"Oh."

"I'm sorry, Kurt!"

"No, no, I understand. I appreciate her concern for my health." He took another bite of his curry, and wouldn't look at him.

Blaine was beating himself up inside. "I love you, you know. So much, sometimes it hurts. I really want nothing more than to sing with you on that stage, and someday it will happen, I promise!" He leaned in and kissed the glasz eyed male.

Kurt smiled weakly at him. "I love you, too. I'm just so tired right now."

"Go to sleep, babe. I'll come back in the morning with your dad and Carole."

…

Candles flickered, casting shadows in the small chamber. The lone figure knelt on a cushion before an altar as incense burned, filling the air with the heady scent of sandalwood and patchouli. The sound of chanting echoed softly in the enclosed space. The figure lifted the small effigy from the silver bowl it had been sitting in.

The doll was dressed in grey slacks and a pale blue shirt. A perfectly tied ascot adorned its neck. The hairs on it's head were impeccably coiffed. The figure picked up a long thin pin and dipped the sharp end into a small vial, the venom seeming to glow in the candle light.

The chanting grew louder as they pricked the doll's fabric flesh, twisting it. They then scraped the sharp point over the pulse points of the doll, wrist and elbow, as if make small cuts. When the pin was removed, the figure squeezed the doll for good measure.

…

Alyssa Goldman considered herself a well grounded person. You had to have a level head when you worked third shift in a hospital. In her nearly twenty years of nursing, she had seen so many weird and crazy things, nothing really surprised her anymore. When she entered room 217 for the one am check in, she stopped in her tracks.

The patient appeared to be suspended in midair, defying gravity, back bowed, mouth open on a silent scream, as blood flowed freely from slashes in his wrists and elbows. As she opened her mouth to scream, the man collapsed onto the bed, as if what ever strings had been holding him up had been cut.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Yes, I know, I ended the previous chapter so dramatically! Admit it, you love it when I leave you hanging!**

 **You'll learn a little more about Elliott's back story this chapter. Kept trying to put it in before this, but it never seemed to fit, so now you'll find out why Kurt caught his attention!**

 **As always, Reviews would be greatly appreciated!**

…

Elliott sat staring into space, lost in thought. When he had first spotted Kurt in that club just over a week ago, the pale man had seemed so full of life, vitality, passion. The man who lay in that hospital bed last night was a shadow of that person. Someone was deliberately attacking the precious man, but who, and why?

He wasn't used to having his whims thwarted. He'd been a prince in his mortal life. He'd hardly had to lift a finger to get what or who he wanted. Men and woman both fell at his feet, worshiping him. Kurt was different. Kurt hadn't thrown himself at Elliott like the others had. Kurt had allowed Elliott to approach him, true, but Kurt had been unwilling to betray his fiance, despite his anger at the other man. Elliott had enjoyed the challenge, although it had been easy enough to make the male forget, albeit, briefly, and to convince him to just feel. But even then Kurt had still been thinking of his fiance.

He was certain he could win Kurt away from the other man, given time, but he couldn't do anything until the pale man was healthy again.

He needed to find out who was harming the man. Was it the fiance? If it was, he would kill him. But what if it was someone else? Elliott needed to get closer to Kurt, and his fiance, to find out.

…

Kurt was staring at the wall, refusing to look at the door. He could hear them talking about him. They didn't believe him when he said someone had attacked him. They had all looked at him with pity as they bandaged his wrists and arms, which were now bound to the bed, 'for his own safety.'

They thought he had done this to himself. They thought he was seeking attention. They thought he was trying to kill himself. All of them, except the one nurse who had seen him being held above the bed by some unseen force, believed he had injected himself with snake venom and cut himself.

He could hear the doctor talking to his dad. He heard his dad deny vehemently that Kurt had done this to himself. He heard Carole calmly, but firmly tell the doctor he was full of BS if he thought Kurt had harmed himself. He heard Rachel and Santana defend him. They all but shouted at the doctor that HE was the crazy one if he thought Kurt would do anything like this.

The only voice he hadn't heard speak on his behalf was the one he needed to hear more than anything else. He waited to hear his fiance speak, but the silence was almost deafening. Did Blaine think he had done this to himself? Why wasn't he speaking?

They entered the room a few minutes later, but Kurt wouldn't look at them. "They don't believe me." His voice was flat, barely loud enough to be heard.

"Hey, come on, Kiddo! We believe you! I know damn well you would never do this to yourself." Burt tried to hug his son, but it was awkward with Kurt facing away from him, and his arms strapped to the bed. Kurt fought not to cry.

"You already know I believe you," Santana said calmly. "And I know a way we can prove it."

"How?" Blaine's voice, when it finally came, sounded almost desperate. Kurt wanted to look at him, to see his expression, to know for sure what the man he loved was thinking. He raised his eyes and studied the hazel eyed man, who was looking at the Latina.

Santana looked at Kurt. "I was going to wait until they released you from the hospital to suggest this, but now I think time may be running out. I want to try hypnosis, to see if you can recall anything that might help us find out what is going on."

Kurt frowned. "Do you think it will work?"

"Only one way to find out. I called Madame Leona, the woman who made the amulet for you. She wants to be here when we try. She can be here in fifteen minutes, if you want."

Kurt looked around the room, at his dad, Carole, Rachel, and finally at Blaine, who seemed lost in thought. "Let's do it."

…

Blaine watched the old woman as she held a crystal in front of Kurt's glasz eyes. He couldn't help feeling skeptical about all of this. He loved Kurt very much, and didn't want to believe he could somehow be faking this, or have harmed himself, but he didn't believe in the supernatural. How could some unseen force be attacking his fiance? Wasn't it easier to believe that this was an attempt to get his attention?

Blaine had been so busy lately, they hadn't seen each other for days on end. All of this started after Blaine forgot Kurt's birthday. Could Kurt have been so upset that he would almost kill himself to get Blaine's attention?

He hated himself for that thought. But was that because he didn't want to believe Kurt could do such a thing, or because he thought it was true, and that he had driven Kurt to do it?

He listened as the woman spoke softly, evenly. "Focus on the crystal, Kurt. See how the sunlight reflects off of each tiny little facet, twinkling. Nothing exists outside of the crystal. Clear your mind, until the light fills every corner. You are drifting on the light. You are weightless."

He could see the auburn haired man slipping into a trance like state. Several more moments passed, the woman speaking softly, and Kurt's body went limp. He exhaled softly.

"Now, Kurt," Madame Leona spoke clearly, but still in a gentle voice. "I want you to go back in your mind to the first attack. It's a week ago, Sunday..."

"No," Kurt said, voice flat, emotionless. " Not Sunday. Saturday."

Blaine and the others all frowned. Kurt hadn't showed any signs of having been attacked until Sunday night.

Madame Leona just continued as if there had been no interruption. "Tell us what happened that night."

"I was sad, and upset." Kurt frowned as he spoke. "It was my birthday. They all left me. I was alone. Blaine forgot. I wanted to celebrate, to dance. I went to a club. I got drunk. Wanted to make him jealous, but I wouldn't cheat. Just wanted someone to notice me."

Blaine felt sick. He had neglected his boyfriend, made him feel like no one cared.

"He came up behind me on the dance floor," Kurt continued, still in that monotone voice. "Just wanted to dance."

"Who is it, Kurt? Can you describe him?" Madame Leona asked. She had instructed them not to speak at all, to let her question him.

"I turned to face him. All I can see is blue. Drowning in it. Can't breathe. Too hot."

"What happened next?"

"He maneuvered me off the dance floor, into the shadows. I didn't want to go, but I couldn't stop myself. I told him I had a fiance. I wanted to push him away but my body wouldn't move. He whispered to me, told me to relax, to forget...something. Told me to just feel. He kissed me!"

Kurt began to thrash around, but his arms were still bound to the bed. Tears began to streak down his face. "No! Don't want this! Just like Karofsky, but I can't fight it, can't push him away! No!"

Blaine was devastated. Kurt had once again been forced into a kiss he hadn't wanted. He was angry for Kurt, but a small part of him was also angry _at_ Kurt for putting himself into that position. He'd gone there to make Blaine jealous.

"Calm yourself, Kurt. It is over, past. What happened next?"

Kurt relaxed once more. "Pain, in my throat. He bit me."

Rachel and Carole gasped in shock, and Burt swore. Madame Leona shushed them, and then spoke to Kurt again. "What happened next?"

Kurt brows furrowed. "He told me to forget until it was time to remember. Told me to take a cab home and sleep."

"That's good, Kurt. Now tell us about Sunday. What happened at the diner that scared you?"

Kurt's breathing was becoming erratic. "He was there, at the diner. I could feel him trying to get into my mind again, but he didn't push it. I don't know why. I was afraid, and feeling sick. I told Santana to cover the end of my shift, and I left. I was almost to the subway, when he grabbed me, pulled me into an abandoned building."

He began to shake again. "I wanted to scream, but no sound would come. I was drowning in blue again. He wanted me to say...something. His name...he wanted me to...his name..."

Kurt was thrashing again. Blaine was growing angrier by the moment. "No! Don't want this! Want Blaine! Oh god please no!"

The pale man screamed, and Blaine swore. He knew that face, the one only he had ever seen. It was the face Kurt made when he was on the verge of orgasm.

"Calm yourself, Kurt," Madame Leona said. "Relax. It is past. Did he feed from you again?"

Kurt had settled once more, although he was still shaking, his voice breathier than usual as he spoke again. "Yes."

"What happened after that?"

Kurt seemed to tense up again, but his breathing was more even. "He told me to forget again. Told me to go home. He left me near the subway. I was confused. Got on the wrong train. I thought I was the only one. I never saw the other. He came from behind me. Thought it was him again, but it was another one. He grabbed me, whispered something. I think it was French. ' _Maintenant, je vais avoir ma revanche. Le prince tombera_.'"

Santana quickly wrote down the words, phonetically.

Blaine was pacing now. He didn't know what to believe. Kurt was saying he'd been attacked by not one but two...vampires? Really? This was insane! There were no such things! He loved Kurt, but there was no way any of this was real. He glanced at Burt, who he thought would feel the same way, but it was apparent that Burt wanted to believe his son.

Kurt continued speaking, sounding much calmer now. "He took my blood, but he was interrupted. He told me to forget, and left. I got off at the next stop. My throat was bleeding. I got on the correct train. I'd just come up the stairs. Someone was there. I couldn't see her face. I was still confused. She offered me a handkerchief to put on the cut on my throat. There was something on it. It burned when it touched my skin. She laughed when I pulled it away. Then she yanked my hair, and rushed down the subway stairs."

Kurt's voice began to fade out for a moment. "Familiar. Her voice was familiar. I started to feel sick. I think I threw up, and my neck started bleeding even more. I tried to get home, but..I don't remember what happened."

"When was the next attack?" Madame Leona asked.

"Saturday afternoon. At the audition. Someone tried to get inside my head. Don't know which one. Then...something was attacking me physically, but I couldn't see it. Light glinted off my ring, and suddenly my mind began to clear. I could picture Blaine in my head, and that drove out who ever was trying to control me, but the physical attack continued. Something squeezing me, my skin too tight. I couldn't breathe."

"That's enough now, Kurt." Madame Leona lowered the crystal. "You will sleep now. When you wake in a few hours, you will feel refreshed, calm, and relaxed. You will remember what we discussed, but you will not be afraid. I will set protections around you keep out the evil force that means you harm. Sleep now."

Kurt's eyes drifted closed, and he let out a soft sigh. Madame Leona motioned for them all to step out into the hall so they could speak.

"This is nonsense!" Blaine hissed once they were out side the room and the door nearly closed. "Vampires aren't real!"

Burt looked at him sternly. "You think he is doing this to himself?"

"I don't know! I don't want to believe that, but it is more reasonable than vampires!"

Santana moved quickly, before anyone knew what she intended, and slapped him. "He's your fiance! He needs your love and support right now! Whether you believe in vampires or not, _someone_ has attacked him! Don't you care about that?"

He was shocked, not only by the slap, but the fear in her voice. "Of course I care! I just can't believe that some mythological creature is the one who has done it!"

"Do you have any other reasonable suggestion for what is happening?" Burt's question was spoken with an air of menace. "I know Kurt would never do something to deliberately harm himself. You know that, too. I know it is hard to believe. Hell, I don't want to think that vampires are real, but I've seen some crazy shit in my days."

"There are more things in heaven and Earth..." Carole quoted.

"I believe Kurt," Rachel said. "You didn't see him that night when I saw him from the cab. There was definitely something unnatural going on. Look, Blaine, I know you are scared, and worried for Kurt. I know you love him deeply. Please, just keep an open mind about this."

His shoulders slumped. He was suddenly exhausted. Was he just refusing to see the truth because he was upset, at himself for not being there for Kurt when he needed him, and at Kurt for going out on his own and trying to make him jealous? All the evidence was there, the blood loss, the venom, the memory loss.

"What are we going to do?"

 **A/N French translation;**

 _ **Now I claim my revenge. The prince shall fall.**_

 **I got some exciting news tonight about one of my incomplete scripts that I hope turns into a huge break for my writing career, but it may be a few months before I learn if it pans out. I could use all the good luck you can send my way!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated any of my stories for a while, life has been pretty hectic the last couple of weeks. First the good news. I am in negotiations with a composer and a lyricist to collaborate on my script! They are a young brother/sister duo who love the idea of a Musical about teens who are bullied, as they were recently bullied to the point they had to stop performing for a while. Fingers crossed!**

 **Now the bad news. My husband lost his job last week, which means I've had to start looking for another part time job, or possibly a full time job and give up my job at my son's school. For the moment we are fine financially, but after August things will be tight.**

 **Anyway, I have been working on chapter 4 of Somewhere, Ohio, and chapter 2 of Dancing Through Life, and hope to get those up later this week. Also working on another chapter of Their Love is Out of This World, but not sure when it will be done. Might post a one shot in the next couple of weeks, too.**

 **Sorry this is another short chapter, will post again as soon as I can.**

 **As always, Reviews are always welcome!**

…

They signed Kurt out of the hospital, AMA. The doctor tried to argue with them about it, until Carole pointed out that they had searched and hadn't found any trace of venom in the room, nor any sharp object Kurt could have used to cut himself with. She also pointed out that she was a registered nurse and could tend to Kurt's medical needs at home. It also helped that Kurt's previous doctor, Dr. Manuel, agreed with them that he did not believe Kurt had done this to himself.

Blaine still didn't know what to think. He loved Kurt, and knew he wouldn't have done this to himself. Yeah, he could be a Diva some times, but this was something completely different. But he kept hearing June's voice in his head saying Kurt was just faking this to get his attention. Kurt had even admitted he wanted to make Blaine jealous. And he was still skeptical about the whole vampire thing.

Speaking of June, he was going to be late for rehearsals again if he didn't leave soon. He sat on the edge of Kurt's bed in the loft and brushed auburn hair off his forehead. The paler than usual man smiled up at him.

"Shouldn't you be at rehearsals?"

Blaine shrugged. "I'll leave in a few minutes. I just want to make sure you are okay."

"I'm okay. Freaked out a little bit, but other than that, I'm fine," he tried to joke. "I mean, vampires are literally out to get me. How weird is that?"

Blaine's expression closed off a little at the mention of vampires. Kurt noticed of course. "You do believe me, don't you?"

Blaine sighed. "I believe you think you were attacked by vampires."

Kurt frowned. "You think I'm crazy or something?"

"Of course not! It's just...maybe they weren't vampires. Maybe they were just weird guys with some kind of biting fetish."

Kurt scoffed at that. "Then why can't I remember their faces? And why couldn't I move or push them away?"

"Drugs?" Blaine suggested. "Look, I'm not saying I don't believe you, it's just hard to believe that a mythological creature is after my boyfriend!"

Kurt sighed. Blaine had a point. "I know it is hard to believe. I don't want to believe it myself, hence the whole being freaked out thing. But I know what I felt. Yeah, I was drunk, but I was still in control. But then it was like someone else was in my head, controlling me, controlling my body. I didn't want it, but I couldn't stop it."

Blaine frowned. "Are you sure about that?"

"About what?"

"You said you didn't want what happened, but isn't that exactly why you went there? You said you wanted to make me jealous." Blaine sounded hurt, and a little angry.

Kurt glared at him. "I would never actually cheat on you."

"What about Chandler?" Blaine said, standing and moving around the bed to look out the window.

"You know I never cheated with Chandler. All we ever did was share a few flirty texts. Unlike some people, _I've_ never been unfaithful. Heard from Eli lately?" Kurt asked, voice growing in anger.

Blaine dropped his head in shame. "I'm sorry. I know you would never cheat on me. I just can't believe you'd go to a club and get drunk, and put yourself in danger just to make me jealous."

Kurt sighed. "I admit it wasn't my best idea ever, all things considered. I was upset, and maybe a little depressed that everyone had gone off and left me alone on my birthday. When I realized you had forgotten, I got mad and wanted to make you jealous. I'm sorry. I swear I never meant to hurt you."

Blaine moved back to the bed and hugged him. "I'm sorry, too. I still don't know if I believe in vampires, but I know you didn't do this to yourself. I believe you when you say someone attacked you. I love you so much. I'm terrified I am going to lose you!"

"I love you, too. I promise I won't leave you, not if I can help it. Now, go to rehearsal before June starts texting you every five seconds again. I swear that woman is crazy or something."

Blaine chuckled softly, and kissed him on the lips before leaving.

…

After Blaine left, Carole came in to check his bandages and give him his vitamin K shot and iron pill. His dad brought him a lunch tray, and sat in a chair beside his bed, making certain he ate every bite of the beef stew and multigrain bread with butter.

Kurt was exhausted, but didn't want to sleep, didn't want to dream. He could feel sleep pulling at him. He could hear his dad, Carole, Santana, and Rachel talking in low voices through the curtains. He forced himself to stay awake, listening to their conversation.

"We have to make certain he's never alone," Santana said. "Madame Leona has placed protection from the vampires all through the loft, but worries that the other entity may be too powerful even for her. She is going to try and contact some other practitioners, and see what she can do for Kurt. In the meantime, we'll work on a schedule to make sure someone is always here."

"My time is limited over the next several days," Rachel said. "Opening night is just four days away, and the director has us rehearsing eighteen hours a day!"

"Don't sweat it, Man Hands," Santana said. "We've got it covered. I've set up a schedule for all of us..."

Kurt tried to hear the rest of what she said, but sleep could no longer be denied.

…

Blaine was getting frustrated. They'd been rehearsing for four hours now with only one break, and Sebastian would not stop coming on to him, no matter how much he told the man he wasn't interested. And June was actually encouraging the bastard. When they finally stopped for lunch and June was distracted by a phone call from one of her biggest donors, Blaine all but ran out of the rehearsal hall without even changing his clothes.

He walked rapidly to Gloria Jean's Coffee Beans, which was just around the corner, needing something to settle his nerves and to get away from the two people on the planet he was starting to despise with every fiber of his being. His reprieve was short lived, however, when Sebastian slipped into the seat across from him.

Blaine growled in frustration. "Damn it, why can't you take the hint? I am not interested in you! I have a fiance! I love him and he loves me!"

Sebastian smirked. "Does he? According to June, your fiance is holding you back, career wise, and is so desperate for your attention he faked an illness."

Blaine's anger ratcheted up another notch. "First of all, Kurt is _NOT_ holding me back. He is the one who encouraged me to do this showcase with June. And second, Kurt isn't faking anything! And third, I am going to strangle June for saying anything to you about Kurt and I!"

He stood up, grabbing his coffee and stormed out of the quaint little shop. Of course Sebastian followed him.

"Your fiance is slipping away from you. The vampire will steal him, and he will forget about you."

Blaine froze in his tracks. "What did you say?"

Sebastian stepped in front of him to look directly in his eyes. "The vampire prince always gets what he wants, and he wants your Kurt. You don't stand a chance against him."

"How do you know about that?"

For a moment a look of pain crossed the taller man's face. "Kurt isn't the first to catch his eye, nor will he be the last. He will seduce your fiance, lure him away from you, make him crave what the prince offers, and then when the prince loses interest or finds someone more exciting, he'll discard your Kurt, leaving him to fend for himself, broken and alone. I should know. He stole my love from me."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Sorry I haven't been posting as often as I used to, life has been pretty hectic. Had an eye infection that lasted a few days and made it hard to type. Then hubby got sick, probably from the stress of losing his job. And then I went back to work when school started last week. My allergies seem to be worse than usual this year, too, and the medication I take makes it hard to concentrate some times.**

 **Reviews always Welcome.**

…

Elliott was getting frustrated. He'd gone back to the hospital a few days ago, but Kurt had been discharged. He'd tried to visit Kurt at his loft, but had been unable to enter the building. Someone had placed powerful protections to keep him out. He'd seen several people come and go from the loft, including the roommate, the fiery Latina, the fiance, and what he assumed was the parents, but not Kurt.

He was considering approaching the roommate, Rachel, and inquiring about Kurt again, but she didn't seem to be home much the last two days. And then today, a dozen more people showed up. He overheard them talking as they approached the building. It seemed Rachel would be appearing in the opening night of a revival of Funny Girl tonight, and they would all be there, including Kurt. This might be his chance to get the beautiful man alone, and learn what is happening.

…

Blaine was unusually quiet as all the New Directions talked excitedly about their friend's debut. He hadn't told Kurt about what Sebastian had said the other night. He still didn't want to believe vampires were real. He'd questioned the other man about this vampire prince he'd talked about, what he looked like, what his name was, but all Sebastian would tell him was that he had blue eyes.

Unfortunately, lots of people had blue eyes, including Kurt. But Kurt had mentioned the color blue a lot while under hypnosis, so that actually made sense.

The conversation around him finally seemed to penetrate his thoughts.

"So, what is going on with Kurt?" Mercedes asked. "And why didn't anyone tell me he was so ill?"

Blaine realized she was talking to him, and frowned. "It's complicated. Santana could probably explain it better."

The black haired girl frowned at him, but turned to the dark skinned diva. "Kurt has been attacked by two vampires and an unknown entity, most likely through the use of Voodoo. Snake venom has been introduced into his system, causing hemophilia and anemia. He's recovering well for now."

The others just looked at her in silence for a moment. It was Brittany who broke the tension. "Someone is hurting Blaine's dolphin on purpose? Why?"

"We don't know for sure yet. All we know is that the unknown entity is female, while the two vampires are male. Madame Leona has placed protections around the building, and on Kurt himself to protect him from the vampires, but who ever the female is, she's very strong, and Madame Leona isn't sure if the protections will hold against her."

Blaine was surprised that none of the others appeared to question the supernatural twist, and he had to wonder if his doubts were based on his own beliefs, or if he was influenced by what June said repeatedly about Kurt faking this.

He'd been mildly surprised when June hadn't been upset when he had told her he was taking the night off from rehearsals to go to Rachel's opening night. She was actually happy that he was going, which was strange, because she threw a fit anytime he tried to take time off for Kurt. He still didn't understand what it was she didn't like about his fiance. She was still trying to push him towards Sebastian.

His thoughts were once more interrupted by Mercedes. "If it is so dangerous for him, and he's still so weak, should he really come to the show tonight?"

"I don't care how dangerous it is," Kurt's voice sounded from behind them, and they all turned to look at the paler than usual man leaning against the post that served as part of the partition that separated his bedroom from the rest of the loft.

…

Kurt looked at the faces of all his friends. He'd heard every word of their conversation. "I am going to Rachel's opening tonight. I refuse to remain here alone. And besides, I am going stir crazy staring at these walls!"

Mercedes and Tina rushed over to hug him. "We're just worried about you, Boo. We want you safe!"

Kurt hugged her tighter. "I'll be fine. I have the charm Madame Leona made for me, and I'll be with all of you. I won't be left alone for a single moment. No vampire will be able to get near me. And as for the other, well, there's no guarantee they won't be able to attack me here, and if I am with all of you, at least you'll be able to help me if there is an attack of some kind."

The others all murmured in agreement and moved to hug him as well.

He glanced over at Blaine, who looked up at him, and gave him a small smile. Kurt knew there was something his fiance wasn't telling him, but wouldn't push just yet. Blaine would tell him when he was ready. The question was, how upset would he be when his hazel eyed lover finally told him the truth?

…

They'd had a nice chat as they ate dinner and then got ready to go out. Kurt was still feeling weak, and had to stop and rest a few times while getting dressed, and only agreed to let Santana style his hair when she argued that it would take him a week to do it himself.

He was grateful when they got to the theater and reached their seats, and he could sit and relax and save his strength. He sat between Mercedes and Blaine, who was on the isle. He felt certain the two would keep him safe while he enjoyed the performance.

He wished he knew who was doing this to him, and why. Who could possibly hate him so much? What had he done to deserve this? He'd been trying to think of anyone he could have offended so badly they would want to harm him, possibly even kill him, but he could not think of a single person he'd pissed off that much.

The lights flashed, signaling that people should take their seats, as the show was about to start.

Kurt had to admit, Rachel made a great Fanny Brice, and the audience seemed to agree with him. Before he knew it, it was time for the intermission. Blaine had stood, and Kurt followed him into the suddenly crowded isle. They had been holding hands, but the crowd somehow managed to pull them apart. He felt Mercedes at his back, so didn't panic at losing sight of Blaine.

Someone bumped into him from the side, and he felt a curious tug at his neck, but didn't think too much of it. A hand snagged his through the rush of the crowd, pulling him forwards and to the side, and he sighed in relief, turning to smile at Blaine, but it wasn't his fiance.

He started to open his mouth to protest, but glowing blue eyes ensnared him.

…

Elliott grinned triumphantly as the auburn haired beauty slipped under his thrall, and he lead him out through a side door that lead to a crawl space under the stage. No one was in there at the moment, and it was sound proof. Perfect.

He turned and looked at Kurt, but frowned at what he saw. The pale man was even paler than usual, and he had bags under his eyes, and was clearly exhausted from their trip through theater. He was much weaker than Elliott had thought. There was no way he could take the other man's blood with him in this condition. He needed the beautiful man to be as strong as possible when he initiated the turn.

It took three simultaneous blood exchanges to turn a person. This meant that Elliott had to feed Kurt his blood as he drank from the glasz eyed man on three consecutive nights, but at the moment, Kurt didn't have enough blood in him for the first exchange. There was only one thing for him to do. He'd have to give Kurt some of his blood to clear any trace of venom from his system, and help the man grow strong enough for an exchange at another time. The advantage of this would be that he'd forge a mental bond with Kurt, and would no longer need to capture his gaze to enthrall him. Kurt would respond to his mental call, especially now that he no longer had that protective charm around his throat. It had been a simple matter to influence one of the strangers in the crowd to remove the offending necklace.

Smiling, Elliott bit into his own wrist, drawing blood, before raising it to the other man's lips.

"Drink, my precious one. Drink and grow stronger."

The vampire let out a soft moan of pleasure as Kurt began to feed.

…

"Damn it, where is he?" Blaine all but shouted, frantically looking around for his fiance. They had gotten separated in the crowd trying to reach the mezzanine, where the restrooms and refreshment stands were situated. Blaine hadn't been too worried at first, since Mercedes had been right behind Kurt, and he knew she would make certain Kurt was okay.

But when she had managed to make it to where Blaine was waiting for them, Kurt wasn't with her.

"I thought he was with you!" Mercedes said again, tears forming in her eyes. "I saw him holding your hand, and then someone pushed between us, and you were both gone!"

"Everyone just calm down!" Burt said. "He has that charm, he'll be fine! He probably just got lost in the crowd."

"There he is!" Brittany said, pointing off to their left, spotting the familiar auburn hair in the crowd.

Blaine sighed in relief as Kurt reached them, seemingly unharmed, and looking much better than he had earlier. His fiance had more color in his face, and he seemed less tired.

"Kurt! Where were you?" He asked, the fear and worry obvious in his voice.

Kurt smiled ruefully. "After I got separated from you in the crowd I lost my balance and got pushed down into one of the rows of seats. Fortunately, someone spotted me and helped me up. Elliott helped me get to one of the less crowded doors, and I only just spotted you all."

"Elliott?" Santana asked, voicing Blaine's question.

"Yeah, you remember the guy from the audition? There he is." He pointed to the tall man moving towards them.

Blaine frowned at the man. He looked familiar, but Blaine couldn't recall where he'd seen the man before. He was dressed in nerdy chic, with black framed glasses and a beanie.

"Hi guys! I'm Elliott Gilbert. It's a small world, isn't it? I saw Kurt stumble and get knocked over. I was worried about him, after what happened at my audition."

Carole smiled at him. "Well, thank you, Elliott, for helping Kurt, that was very kind of you."

"it was nothing, Ma'am. I was just very glad to see him doing so much better. I admit I was kind of scared when he collapsed that day."

Kurt smiled at him. "I never did get to tell you how amazing your audition was. Unfortunately, due to my current situation, I'm afraid I won't be able to form my band at this time after all."

"Don't worry about it, Kurt. I'm just happy you are alright. And while it would have been great to be in a band with you, maybe we could still be friends."

"I'd like that!"

Blaine wasn't too happy with that, but didn't say anything. There was something about this Elliott guy that didn't sit well with him, but maybe it was just because he couldn't stop thinking about what Sebastian had said the other night. The taller man seemed harmless enough, but the two vampires were still out there. What if Elliott was one of them?


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Buckle up, it's about to be a bumpy ride! Things are about to escalate rather quickly!**

 **Reviews are always welcome!**

…

By the time the after party ended and they headed back to the loft, and the rest of New Directions headed to their hotel, it was after two AM. Blaine was worried about Kurt, who had seemed so listless before the play, but was now a restless bundle of energy. Something seemed off, but no one else seemed to notice it. Or so he thought.

"You should get to bed, Kiddo!" Burt said after they'd all been sitting around talking for an hour. "It's really late and you are still recovering."

Kurt huffed softly, rolling his eyes. "I feel fine, dad. You don't have to treat me like a kid."

"Well, _I'm_ tired," Santana said, standing and heading towards her door. "I'm going to bed."

Rachel agreed as well, and after a round of hugs, went to her own room. Burt and Carole were sleeping in the living room, on the fold out couch. Carole retired to the bathroom to get ready for bed, and Blaine dragged a reluctant Kurt to his room.

"Come on, babe, it's been a long day for you." Blaine began unfastening the buttons on Kurt's shirt.

"I'm really not tired," the auburn haired man said, but allowed his fiance to slip the shirt off his shoulders. "As a matter of fact, I feel good. Really good."

He leaned in and captured Blaine's lips in a slow kiss. Blaine sighed and leaned into it, feeling Kurt unbuttoning his own shirt. It had been so long since they had been intimate. He couldn't help deepening the kiss, which caused Kurt to let out a soft sigh of approval.

"I need you, Blaine!" Kurt whispered urgently, tugging at the shorter man's belt, loosening it, and unfastening his pants.

Blaine stifled a moan. "Your parents are just on the other side of the curtain."

Kurt slid his hand into Blaine's pants, cupping him, and swallowing the obscene moan it caused in the darker male with a kiss. "Then you'll just have to be quiet, won't you?"

He pushed his fiance down on the bed, yanking his pants off, before removing his own and straddling the other man.

"Kurt..." Blaine tried to speak reasonably to his lover, but was silenced with a hard, demanding kiss. When they broke for air, Blaine tried to speak again, but was silenced once again when Kurt yanked his jockey shorts off, and began palming him, and Blaine could see an almost desperate look in the pale man's eyes. "K-Kurt?"

…

Kurt wasn't sure why, but the need to be with his fiance was nearly overwhelming. He suddenly felt as if he would lose the other man forever if he stopped.

"Please, please!" He sobbed softly, diving in for another kiss, thrusting his tongue into the younger man's mouth as he continued to stroke him. His free hand fisted in the curls at the back of his neck. "Oh, god, Blaine! I need you so much right now!" He all but sobbed, fighting to keep his voice low so the others wouldn't hear him.

Blaine cupped his face, looking up at him. "Sweetheart, what is wrong? Talk to me."

Kurt couldn't form words to express what he was feeling. He shook his head in defeat. "I don't know! I just feel as if I am losing myself. Losing you. I just need to know you are here, that this is real!"

He kissed Blaine again, his hand moving down to tease the tight ring of muscle.

…

Blaine bit pack the whimper of pleasure, trying to focus on his fiance. Something was wrong, he knew. There was something he was missing, but it was hard to think. He knew he should stop the other man and figure out what was going on, but then he felt a finger slip inside him, and all cohesive thoughts ceased.

The pale man's lips on his muffled his moans and whimpers, and soon they were joined in the dance that was as old as life itself. When they reached the peak, they placed hands on each other's mouths to stifle the cries, before they both collapsed, exhausted, and Blaine slipped into an blissful sleep, despite the niggling in his mind that he was forgetting something very important.

…

Rachel was restless. She knew she should be sleeping, but all she could think about were the reviews that would be posted in every major publication in just a few hours. She had thought the audience had loved her performance, but if the reviews were bad, her debut could also be her swan song.

She glanced at the clock. Four-thirty AM. She didn't want to disturb anyone, but figured the only way she'd get any sleep was with a cup of chamomile tea. She expected everyone else to be asleep, so was surprised to see someone standing in the kitchen, illuminated only by the light streaming in from the full moon and the never ceasing neon glow of the city. They were completely naked.

"Kurt?" She asked softly, but received no response. She moved closer, assuming the pale man hadn't heard her, but as she moved in front of him, she noticed the blank expression on his face. It took a moment for her to realize the man had been sleepwalking.

She knew from experience not to wake him up. She'd made that mistake once back in high school when they'd had a sleep over, and Kurt had walked in his sleep. She and Mercedes had tried to wake him up, and he had turned into a hell cat, arms flailing in confusion and fear. The three of them had ended up falling in a tangled heap, and Rachel had ended up with long scratches on her arm. They had been lucky none of them had been seriously injured in the fall. After that, anytime Kurt had walked in his sleep, they had simply guided him back to his bed.

That was what she did now, trying to ignore the fact that he was naked. She didn't notice the small items he held clutched in his hands. After she got him back in bed, she turned and left the room, not seeing him dispose of the four protective charms that Madame Leona had placed.

…

They had a big breakfast to celebrate Rachel's raving reviews. Kurt noticed that Blaine seemed to be a bit distracted, and was about to ask him what was wrong, when the darker man's phone chimed an incoming text.

"June wants me to come in early for rehearsals," Blaine said, frowning. "The showcase is only two days away."

Kurt just smiled and kissed him briefly on the lips. "Go on. Although I don't know why she thinks you need so much practice. You're already perfect."

Blaine laughed, and kissed him once more before gathering up his things and leaving.

"I need to go too," Rachel said a few minutes later. "The producers are having a meet and greet for the press before tonight's show."

"I'm heading down to DC for the day," Burt reminded them. "Have the vote on that VA spending bill this afternoon."

"And I'm going to be late for my shift at the diner," Santana said, heading off to her room to change. One buy one, the rest of New Directions left for various activities, leaving Kurt alone with his stepmom. He excused himself to go and lay down for a while, the unexpected surge of energy from the night before seeming to ebb somewhat. He hadn't planned on taking a nap, but sleep pulled at him.

…

Blaine had to agree with Kurt, he didn't understand why June insisted they rehearse so much, especially since they really weren't doing much at the moment. They had rehearsed _No Time at All,_ but then June had gone off to lecture the lighting crew about getting the spot lights just right. They were supposed to be rehearsing his duet with Sebastian, but the other man wasn't even there.

He frowned about that. Why wasn't June upset about the green eyed man not showing up? She'd be texting him every five minutes if it were him that wasn't there.

With a sigh, he relaxed back in his seat, waiting impatiently for something to happen. His mind drifted off as he heard June still jabbering away at the lighting crew, and he began to think about last night.

It had felt wonderful to make love to his fiance, it had really been too long since they had been together. But he couldn't help wondering why Kurt had seemed so desperate, especially with his parents within earshot. That sense that he had missed something important returned, and he tried to figure out what it was. In his mind he, replayed every moment from before the play until he'd all but passed out from their passion.

He remembered watching Kurt get dressed, his outfit having been carefully selected at least a week before, with minor tweaks in the days before before he'd been satisfied. He'd switched out the blue shirt he'd intended to wear with a white one that would frame the black leather cord of the charm around his neck.

Blaine frowned, his mind moving forward to when they had gone to bed the night before, or rather early this morning. He'd unbuttoned Kurt's shirt, and before he could really get a good look at him, Kurt had been kissing him. He tried to focus on the brief glimpse he'd gotten of his fiance's pale flesh. The long column of creamy pale skin had been flawless...and cordless.

Swearing, he jumped up, scrambling for his phone.

…

Kurt wasn't certain how long he slept, but the sound of someone knocking on the sliding door of the loft woke him up. He got up and headed out to the living room in time to see Carole opening the door, revealing a shy looking Elliott standing there.

"Hi, sorry to bother you, I was just in the neighborhood and wanted to check on Kurt."

His stepmother smiled at the dark haired man. Kurt knew there was no reason to be suspicious of the taller man. With the protections placed around the apartment, no vampire would be able to enter the building. He moved forward.

"It's okay, Carole, let him in." He smiled at her when she turned to look his way.

The darker male looked him over, and for a moment Kurt felt a sense of unease pass through him, but it faded almost immediately when the blue eyed man smiled at him.

"How are you feeling?" Elliott asked.

"Hungry, actually," Kurt said.

"I'm sorry, Kurt," Carole said. "We're almost out of everything food wise. "I was going to go grocery shopping when the others got back."

Kurt frowned, glancing at Elliott. "I'm not supposed to be left alone right now because of my health issue," he explained.

The taller man smiled. "Well, I'm here now. I can watch Kurt until you get back from the store."

Carole studied both of them for a moment. "Are you sure?"

"I'll be fine, Carole. Go on and get the groceries, and I'll make us some dinner when you get back. Elliott and I can watch a movie, or talk about music, or something until then."

"Okay, sweetie. I'll just get what we need for tonight and tomorrow morning, I shouldn't be too long. Burt and I can do the rest of the shopping tomorrow before Rachel leaves for the theater."

Kurt watched her go, and then headed in to the kitchen to get a cup of tea. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Don't mind if I do." The voice came from directly behind Kurt, startling him. Before he could react, he felt twin points of piercing pain in his throat. He opened his mouth to scream, but something was pushed up against his mouth.

He struggled for a moment, but his mouth was filled with thick, rich, hot liquid, and the taste made him pause. He couldn't stop himself from swallowing, a low moan escaping from him as the urge to fight faded away, replaced by a pleasant lethargy. He swallowed another mouthful of the metallic liquid.

From somewhere, the sound of _Teenage Dream_ began to blare. Kurt stiffened. Blaine's ringtone. He began struggling again, managing to push whatever had been pressed against his mouth away.

"Blaine..." He said, sobbing, as he tried to pull away from the being holding him against his will. "Oh god! Stop! Oh please! Not again! Not again!"

…

Elliott had been enjoying the rush Kurt's blood had given him, had felt triumphant at having at last been given the opportunity to initiate the transformation of this beautiful man. At first he didn't notice the pale man's struggle. After all, he shouldn't have been able to break the thrall his vampiric blood would have placed him in. But then he heard the man sobbing, pleading for him to stop, and crying out 'not again.' What did he mean by that?

He slowly released the auburn haired man, who stumbled away, one hand going to his still bleeding throat. Glasz eyes turned and looked at him accusingly, but more importantly, with fear and disgust.

"What did you do?" Kurt sobbed. "Oh god, it's Karofsky all over again, but worse!"

Elliott was confused. "Who is Karofsky?"

Kurt glared at him. If looks could kill, the pale man's Bitch Face would have done the job better than any stake to the heart. "He was the jock who stole my first kiss back in high school."

The vampire frowned. Someone had sexually assaulted Kurt? The sound of _Teenage Dream_ that he had only been vaguely aware of a few moments ago started again. Kurt's face crumpled.

"Oh Gaga, Blaine! What am I going to tell him? He'll never forgive me for this! You've ruined everything!"

Elliott was frowning even harder now. "Why do you care what he thinks? He doesn't appreciate you! He forgot your birthday, and he is never around when you need him!"

"I love him! And he loves me! And yes, he makes mistakes! So do I! No relationship is perfect! You had no right to touch me!"

"Elliott doesn't care about anyone but himself!"

…

The voice came from the loft door, which neither of them had noticed had slid open. There were two people standing there. One of them was Santana, who had a blank expression on her face. The other Kurt didn't recognize. He was a little taller than Kurt, with brunette hair and green eyes. He was the one who had spoken.

"Sebastian!" Elliott said, sounding surprised.

"Hello, my prince. Surprised to see me, after you destroyed my life?"

"Prince?" Kurt asked, wondering why the name Sebastian sounded familiar.

"Yes, Prince Alexander Elliott Gilbert Of Romania." Sebastian all but spat the name. "Also known as the spoiled prince who was disowned by his father when he not only sired several illegitimate offspring, but had bedded several males of noble birth, as well."

Once again, _Teenage Dream_ echoed through the loft, but no one seemed to notice.

"What are you doing here, Sebastian?" Elliott asked, sounding bored.

"I'm here to stop you from ruining another life! You don't care about anyone but your self! You seduce people, use them to to sate your hungers, make them fall in love with you, and then toss them aside!"

"I gave them eternal life! They should be happy!"

Sebastian and Kurt both scoffed at this. "You played with their emotions! You made them think you loved them! You made me think you loved me! You made me fall in love with you!"

Elliott seemed taken aback by this proclamation. "No one has ever said they loved me before and meant it."

"I did," Sebastian said, sounding as if he was on the verge of tears. "You just never believed it."

"I'm sorry, Sebastian. I never realized! My entire life people said they loved me, but then they turned their backs on me. My mother said she loved me, but never showed me any affection. My father said he loved me, but always found faults with me. My nanny said she loved me, but she went away when I was young."

Kurt watched as the two vampires fell into each other's arms, kissing and holding each other. He heard Santana cursing as the thrall she was in broke. Both vampires were too preoccupied to pay attention to either of them. Kurt could only hope that this meant that Elliott had lost interest in him, and would no longer come between him and Blaine.

He was beginning to believe everything would be okay.

He should have known better.

Pain exploded in his head and chest, ripping a scream of agony from his throat as an unseen force raised him in the air.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Okay, so I got called the Queen of Cliffhangers for that last chapter! I'll accept that title, although you all know you are just as guilty! So, does anyone think they know who the final force is that is after Kurt?**

 **Reviews always welcome!**

…

As Blaine rushed down the hall, he could hear his fiance screaming. He doubled his speed, and nearly stumbled as he turned into the door. The sight that greeted him was something out of a sci fi thriller.

Sebastian and Elliot were rushing towards Kurt, who was slowly being lifted into the air by an unseen force, but the moment the two males touched the pale man, they were thrown back, slamming into the walls.

Blaine ran towards the man he loved, but it felt like he was running through quicksand. He reached out to grab Kurt's hand, but it was just out of reach.

"Don't touch him!" A familiar voice called from the still open door. "Fang one, Fang two, I suggest you leave now before you both suffer a terminal sunburn!" Blaine didn't look to see if the two vampires left, but assumed they had. "Young Burt Reynolds, step back now!"

Something cold and wet flew over Blaine's head, drenching the glasz eyed man suspended in mid air. The moment the liquid touched Kurt, a blinding white light flashed through the room, and he fell to the floor at Blaine's feet.

Once his vision cleared and he could see again, Blaine dropped down beside him, terrified that he wasn't moving, but as he pulled him into his arms, he could feel the other man shaking, and realized his fiance was shivering and crying silently.

"It hurts! Oh Gaga, it hurts!" Kurt sobbed.

"Oh, Kurt! Where does it hurt, baby?"

The pale man whimpered. "Everywhere! Make it stop! Please!"

Another form knelt down on the other side of Kurt. Sue Sylvester seemed to be fighting to keep some kind of emotion in check at the pale man's words. "I'm sorry, Porcelain, if I had known this was happening I would have come sooner. Madame Leona only contacted me last night."

The countertenor just whimpered, seemingly unaware of the woman's presence as he clung to Blaine. The dark haired man looked at her. "Madame Leona?"

"Yes, she was looking for a powerful Vodun practitioner who could help protect her client. I'm one of the most powerful in the country. How do you think I won so many cheer leading championships? One good curse on the competition, and winning was as simple as a series of back flips, bucket tosses and a distracting dance performance."

Blaine probably would have asked a million questions validating that story, but right now only had one thing on his mind. "What did you pour on Kurt? And can you take away his pain?"

"Holy water and salt. It's only a temporary solution, though. Once the magic realizes Kurt is an atheist, or he dries out, he'll be caught in it's grip again. But, it has the added benefit of canceling out the vampire blood he ingested."

Blaine didn't know what to make of that statement. "What do we do now?"

The blond woman looked him straight in the eye, and he had never thought she looked more terrifying. "Now we find out who is doing this to him, and take the bitch down."

…

Kurt was only vaguely aware of what was happening around him. He felt cold, as if he'd been submerged in ice water. He was shivering so hard, and he hurt everywhere, as if a million million needles were jabbing in to him at once. Even breathing hurt. If- WHEN he survived this, he was going to find out who was doing this and pull every hair out of their head, one at a time! And then he was going to poke them with a needle over and over and over until they begged for mercy! He was pissed!

He let out a soft moan as something was rubbed into his skin, providing some relief from the icy pain. He heard his fiance speaking softly to him, and wanted to reply, but was still in too much pain to form words. He heard another voice, one he knew he should recognize, but again the pain was the only thing he could focus on.

"I'm sorry, Porcelain," the familiar voice spoke close to his ear. Was that Sue? "This is going to hurt, but trust me, it won't be nearly as bad for you as it will for whomever has dared to attack you. I am going to use their connection to you against them, rebound their own magic back on them."

He didn't understand what she was talking about exactly, but if it meant who ever was doing this would suffer what he was suffering, he was all for it!

"Will this show you who is doing this?" He heard Blaine ask.

"Not directly, but it will leave a mark that you should notice if you encounter the person. Now let me concentrate..."

Kurt felt a hand rest over his heart, but wasn't certain whose it was. "Take a deep breath, Porcelain. Good. And again, I'm sorry..."

It felt like a sledgehammer slammed into his chest. There was no oxygen to be had. His body bowed off the floor. From somewhere far away he heard someone scream, and knew it came from his attacker. The pain drained away, leaving him weak and exhausted. He felt someone lift him up, and then he was gently placed on the bed.

"I love you," He heard Blaine whisper, and felt his fiance place a kiss on his forehead, before sleep claimed him.

…

Santana followed the two vampires after Sue ordered them out of the apartment. She didn't think Blaine had even noticed her presence, so focused on Kurt as he had been. Which is as it should be, she thought.

She knew the vampires were aware of her presence, so wasn't surprised when they stopped on the corner and turned to look at her. She walked right up to them and slapped Elliott hard across the face.

"That is for daring to think you could touch Kurt."

Sebastian smirked at the other man. The smirk quickly vanished, however, when she punched him in the stomach. "And that was for daring to think you could control me!"

Elliott smiled at the feisty woman. "I only wanted to make him happy."

"Kurt is happy, or he was until you interfered. You and who ever the bitch is that is attacking him. He didn't deserve any of this!"

"Why do you care?" Sebastian asked.

"What?"

"Why do you care so much what happens to your friend? You act like nothing affects you, yet you care so much about what is happening to Kurt. Why?"

"He's my friend."

"But there is more to it. Tell the truth. Why do you care so much what happens to him?"

The truth. What had Madame Leona said? The price would be a truth, and that she would not be the one to collect the debt. It seemed it was time for the debt to be collected.

Sighing, she let her shoulders slump. "I used to dabble with the Ouija board. My freshman year of high school, I summoned a spirit. She was frantic, worried about her son, who she feared would kill himself. She begged me to protect him at all cost. I promised her I would make sure he was okay, but she wasn't satisfied with that. So I made her an offer. I let her share my body now and then so that she can watch over him. We've merged so many times, I feel the same way she does about Kurt."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N I was so close to finishing this, but my laptop got a virus and crashed! Thankfully hubby managed to salvage this file for me this weekend! After all the trouble I had writing it, I was going to be royally pissed if I had to start over! We finally learn who is attacking Kurt, and why! This story is another one that didn't go the way I thought it would when I started it. Now it is coming to an end. I hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **Reviews always welcome!**

…

Blaine looked down at the pale man asleep on the bed. He'd never seen him looking so fragile, so delicate. How could anyone want to hurt the beautiful man so much? Kurt was strong, free-spirited, and yes, a Diva, but he was also kind, generous, and loving. Blaine still couldn't believe Kurt was his. After all they had been through, after all the mistakes Blaine had made, the misunderstandings, Kurt had still wanted him. Even after Elliott had offered him immortality, Kurt had chosen Blaine. He was the luckiest man alive.

Blaine sighed when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He'd turned the ringer off during rehearsal, and forgotten to switch it back on. Leaving the bedroom, he pulled the item from his pocket and answering it, already knowing who would be calling.

"June, I'm sorry, I know I didn't tell you I was leaving..."

"It's alright, Blaine," the older woman sounded distracted and rushed. "I was just calling to tell you that rehearsal has been cancelled for the night. I've had something come up. I do want you to come in two hours earlier tomorrow before the showcase to go over your duet with Sebastian, though."

Blaine frowned at the name. He'd almost forgotten about the second vampire. He still wasn't sure why Sebastian had pursued him. Was he really just trying to warn them about Elliott? Or were the two working with each other, and if so, why? What could they possibly want with Kurt and himself?

With a sigh, Blaine went to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. Sue was sitting at the table, preparing some kind of talisman for Kurt. He tried not to look at the items his former cheer coach was using, some of them just made his stomach turn.

"Where do you get all of those...things?" He finally asked.

The tall blonde woman just gave him an evil grin. "You really don't want to know. All finished. This should prevent who ever is doing this from trying again."

Blaine set his cup on the counter and crossed his arms. "I still can't believe someone could do this to Kurt. Why him?"

"I have a couple of theories as to why," Sue said. "Maybe that would narrow down the who."

Blaine looked at her. "What are your theories?"

The woman removed her glasses and turned her full attention on him. "I don't think it is Kurt they want. I think it is you, and they see Kurt as an obstacle to be removed."

Frowning, Blaine sat across from her. They hadn't considered that before, focusing mainly on people who could hold a grudge against his fiancee. "I think I am going to be sick."

Sue shrugged, but continued. "It's possible that this woman believes she is in love with you, and thinks by getting rid of Kurt she can have you. Or perhaps there is another reason she wants Kurt out of your life. I can't say yet."

Blaine frowned. A thought started to form in his mind, but he was distracted by Santana's return before it could fully form.

"I'm sorry, Blaine. That Bastard Sebastian was controlling me. He made me let him in."

Blaine nodded. "It wasn't your fault. Besides, it was Elliott who was trying to take Kurt from me."

The Latina nodded. "How is he?"

"Sleeping," Sue replied. "I turned the attacker's power back on herself. She'll be in a great deal of pain for a few days. If, as I suspect, she is someone Blaine or Kurt knows, the magic will leave a mark that they will be able to see and identify her."

"What do we do if we do find her?" Blaine asked.

"Then we take her down," Sue said. Blaine just nodded in determination.

…

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Blaine asked for the hundredth time.

Kurt just glared at him. "I'm going with you to the rehearsal and stay for the Showcase. I may be weak right now, but my anger at this bitch is enough to sustain me through the evening. Sue said the woman would probably be there tonight. I want to know who she is, and why the hell she is doing this to me. And then I want to douse the witch in a bucket of water and watch her melt!"

Blaine opened his mouth to say something, but the look on Kurt's face had him thinking twice. The pale man continued his rant. "Yes, I know that was only a movie, but you know what I mean. I want this over with, Blaine!"

Blaine nodded, and hugged him. "Me, too."

He had racked his brains the night before, trying to think of any women he know who might be interested in him, and want to get Kurt out of the way, but he couldn't think of anyone who showed that much interest in him. Except for Sebastian, who claimed he'd only been after Blaine to get to Elliott.

Speaking of Sebastian, would the vampire show up for the showcase now that Kurt and Blaine knew about his true nature? Only one way to find out, he supposed as they left for the pavilion.

Sebastian was there, and so was Elliott. Both Blaine and Kurt were on their guard, but the two vampires only apologized.

"I understand now that Kurt really does love you, Blaine," Elliott began. "I never believed in love until I met Kurt. Now I see that it is real, and complicated."

Sebastian smiled and kissed the other vampire. "I want to thank you," he said turning to Kurt and Blaine. "I finally have my Happily Ever After. If there is anything I can do to repay you, just let me know."

Kurt was still leery, but decided to accept the apology at face value.

"So, where's June?" Blaine asked.

"She's not here yet," Sebastian replied, frowning. "She called just before you got here, said there was an issue with the caterer, and that we should rehearse without her."

Kurt frowned as a thought began to worm it's way into his head. June had been trying to break him and Blaine up for more than a month and a half. She said it would be better for Blaine's career if he seemed unattached. But what if she had another reason for it?

Could it be possible that she wanted Blaine for herself? He kept his suspicions to himself for the moment.

Blaine seemed to be lost in thought himself a moment, but shook it off. "Okay, so maybe we should rehearse."

Sebastian just grinned. "Nope. I'm pulling out of the showcase. Why don't you and Kurt take this time to rehearse something, instead."

"What?" Blaine asked, confused.

The taller man shrugged. "I only joined the showcase to get closer to you, so I could warn you about Elliott. I don't need June to make me famous. So you two will do a duet instead."

"June will be pissed," Blaine said with a grin.

Kurt smiled. "Sounds fun."

…

June didn't arrive until just minutes before the Showcase was about to start. Kurt had gone out to take his seat with his parents and friends, so Blaine was alone in the greenroom when she arrived.

"Where's Sebastian?" She asked.

Blaine shrugged. "He bailed. Said he had a hot date and left."

"What? The ungrateful bastard! Well, we'll just have to work around it. We'll still open with our duet, and then you'll do the rest of your solo numbers."

Blaine nodded, smiling.

A few minutes later, the music began, and Blaine joined June on stage. He saw the woman frown when she saw Kurt sitting at the table nearest the stage with their family and friends, saw Kurt narrow his eyes at the woman, and then turn to look at him. He smiled back at his fiancee and nodded, smiling.

 _ **What good is a field on a fine summer night  
When you sit all alone with the weeds?  
Or a succulent pear if with each juicy bite  
You spit out your teeth with the seeds?  
Before it's too late stop trying to wait  
For fortune and fame you're secure of  
For there's one thing to be sure of, mate:  
There's nothing to be sure of! **_

As the duo sang on stage, Blaine saw Kurt whispering something to their friends, but the show must go on.

 _ **Oh, it's time to start livin'  
Time to take a little from this world we're given  
Time to take time, cause spring will turn to fall  
In just no time at all... **_

As the showcase went on, Blaine could feel June watching him from the wings. It seemed to go by much quicker than he'd expected, and suddenly it was time for the finale.

"Ladies and gentleman, I want to thank you all, but especially the one person for whom this night would never have been." Out of the corner of his eye, Blaine could see June preening. He smirked, and continued. "Only one person in the world has stood beside me through the entire journey, and without them none of this would be possible. Kurt?"

He held his hand out to his fiancee, smiling brilliantly as the paler man took his hand and joined him on stage. He could practically hear June fuming off stage, but they ignored her. "This is Kurt Hummel, the love of my life, my fiancee, my everything, without whom I would be nothing. And he sings like an angel, too!"

The orchestra began to play, and the couple began to sing.

 _ **Blaine:  
Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
Want to vanish inside your kiss**_

 _ **Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time**_

 _ **Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day**_

 _ **Blaine and Kurt:  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste**_

 _ **It all revolves around you  
And there's no mountain too high  
No river too wide  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side**_

 _ **Storm clouds may gather  
And stars may collide**_

 _ **Kurt:  
But I love you (Blaine: I love you)  
Until the end of time (Blaine: Until the end of time)**_

 _ **Blaine and Kurt:  
Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you, I will love you **_

The audience jumped to their feet, applauding loudly as the two men took their bows. June shrank back into the shadows at the sound, and the boys waved at the audience as they exited the stage. The smile on Kurt's face immediately turned to a glare.

"It was you!" He spat out at the woman. "You were the one torturing me! But why? What do you want with Blaine?"

The woman glared back at them. "I have no idea what you are talking about!"

"Cut the crap, Ouiser!" Sue Sylvester stepped out from the curtain behind the other woman. "I can smell the stench of voodoo on you like rhino poop at the zoo."

June spun around to face the cheer coach, and blanched. "You!"

"Yes, me, and I should have known it would be you. This has you written all over it."

Kurt glanced between the two women. "You know each other?"

Sue nodded, never taking her eyes off the shorter woman. "Our paths have crossed a few times."

"So what does she want with me?" Blaine asked. "And why torture Kurt like that?"

"I'll answer your questions, but first answer me this," Sue said. "What do you know about June Dolloway?"

Kurt frowned. "Everyone knows about her. She's famous for helping many young artists get their start in the business. She's a patron of the arts."

Sue nodded. "Name one of those young artists she's helped."

Again, Kurt frowned, trying to remember. "Uh, I can't remember any of them off hand..."

"That's because they don't exist. Marie Laveau here cast a glamour spell on the name, so that people would believe she was some wealthy socialite, so that she could fatten up another calf to devour."

Kurt and Blaine both looked confused, not understanding. Sue rolled her eyes, and June tried to lunge at her, but the blonde woman just threw a fist full of something at her, and the other woman froze in her tracks.

"Chill out, Doll face, Salt and Thyme should keep you still long enough for an explanation." She turned to look back at the two boys. "She wanted to bring Blaine into the spotlight so she could feed off the accolades, and slowly steal young Burt Reynolds' youth."

"Okay, but why would she try to get Kurt out of the picture?" Blaine asked.

Sue shrugged. "Because for the spell to work, she needed you to be married to the business. The more you put into the music, the stronger she'd grow. Kurt would be a distraction."

"So why throw him at Sebastian, then?" Kurt asked.

"That was a ploy to make you jealous, so you'd break up with him. She knew Sebastian wouldn't hold Blaine's attention the way you do."

Kurt huffed. "So, what do we do with her now?"

"I'll deal with her. Go on, back to your friends."

"But..." Kurt began to protest, but Sue cut him off.

"Don't worry, I promise her punishment will match what she dealt out to you. Karma is a Bitch named Sue Sylvester."

…

It was late evening of the next day when the last of their guests left, back to their own homes and lives. Rachel was already at the theater preparing for that night's performance, and Santana was out on a date with Dani. Kurt and Blaine had the loft all to themselves for the entire night.

They'd been relaxing on the couch, cuddled together, watching a Real housewives marathon, when there was a knock on the door.

Frowning, Kurt reluctantly got up and answered it. He felt a jolt go through him when he spotted Elliott and Sebastian standing there.

"We come in peace," the blue eyed vampire said with a smile.

"Yeah, we just want to talk to you," Sebastian said.

Kurt reluctantly let them in. "What do you want?"

The dark haired vampire just smiled at him, and Kurt couldn't help the jolt of attraction that raced through him. He quickly sat back down beside Blaine, needing the reassurance of his fiancee's presence.

"We were talking about the whole voodoo issue," Elliott began. "We think we know a way that you'll never have to fear that anything like that will ever happen again."

Kurt frowned. "How?"

The two vampires looked at each other, and then back at the two men. "We have a gift for you, if you want it..."

…

Kurt sighed a week later, a smile on his face as his fiancee kissed his way up his neck. "Do you have any regrets?" he asked.

Blaine smirked and looked him straight in the eye. "About accepting their gift?"

Kurt nodded, leaning forward to trace his tongue over the vein in the shorter man's throat, drawing a moan.

"MMM, no regrets. Just love." And the younger man begin to hum _Teenage Dream._

Kurt laughed, and sang the line,

 _ **We can dance until we die  
You and I  
We'll be young forever **_

A moment later, he hissed as his fiancee's fangs slid into his throat. With a moan of pleasure, Kurt returned the favor...

The End!


End file.
